Let It Rain
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: The story of Jillian Gilbert, Elena's younger sister. After a tragic accident that kills her parents, she struggles to find out who she is, while also discovering a whole new world. AU with a female Jeremy.
1. Prologue

My name is Jillian Gilbert, aka Jill. I have an older sister named Elena and my parents are named Grayson and Miranda. Yeah, my dad's name is kind of weird but he's a good dad. My sister is a cheerleader and Miss Popularity, dating the quarterback. I can't help but say that I'm a little a jealous of her. I'm only a freshman. I kind of have a crush on my sister's boyfriend's best friend. I know Tyler is a total ass but he's also really hot and there's just something about a bad boy that draws you in. I can't explain it. Yeah I know that he has no interest in me, but that's not the point.

As of right now, pretty much everything is good. Elena is taking me to this party. I very well might be the youngest one there as it will be mostly sophomores and upperclassmen. I was happy that I would be going. Maybe I could finally make Tyler notice me. If nothing else, I talk with Caroline. Even though, Caroline was my sister's age, she was probably better friends with me. I smiled at her as I walked with Elena to the woods where the party was being held.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I'm probably going to hang out with Matt." She answered.

"Are you going to say the l word for the first time?" I asked.

"I'm not telling Matt that I'm a lesbian." She replied as I looked at her in shock. "Oh, you mean love. No, I don't think so. I don't think that I love him."

Later in the night, I think Elena and Matt got in a fight. I don't even know why they had reason to fight. They were the perfect couple, after all.

"It's time to go home, Jillian." Elena told me.

"What we just got here not that long ago?" I complained. This wasn't fair. I hadn't even had time to make my move on Tyler yet.

"Well I've already called Mom and Dad to pick us up." She added.

"I have an idea." Caroline piped in. "How about you head home and Jill can stay here for a little while and I'll drive her home. I'll even make sure not to drink anything."

I gave her a pleading look. Elena couldn't resist my puppy dog face that I had long perfected.

"Fine, you can stay." Elena agreed. "Just don't stay out too late."

"I won't." I promised, even though I had no idea how late I would be out.

Elena then walked off to by the side of the road. If we lived anywhere, I might think this was a bad idea, but we lived in Mystic Falls and nothing bad ever happened here.

"So since I can't drink anything, you need to have your first beer." Caroline told me.

"It wouldn't be my first." I told her. However, I had heard that the drink has been called liquid courage and if it would help me talk to Tyler, I would do it.

So I had a few beers before I decided to walk over to Tyler. I was just about to say hi to him when my phone started to ring rampantly. That was annoying. I couldn't help but notice it was from my Aunt Jenna. Why was my Aunt Jenna calling me?

"Aunt Jenna?" I answered.

"Jill, thank God you're there." She responded. She sounded really upset.

"What's going on?" I asked in concern.

"There's been an accident." She replied. Oh God, I hope everyone is okay. "Your parents were driving Elena down Wickery Bridge when it gave out. Elena's in the hospital after some mysterious stranger rescued her."

"What about Mom and Dad?" I asked, hoping that they were okay.

"They…didn't make it." Jenna remarked. I nearly dropped the phone at that and I'm pretty sure that tears started to stream down my face. I immediately hung up the phone.

"Jillian, what's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"My parents are dead." I replied. "Elena's in the hospital. Please take me there."

The only good news is Elena did manage to survive without any real injuries. Aunt Jenna was supposed to move in with the two of us.

Over the summer, I threw out a lot of my old clothes. I started to wear more black and even dyed my hair so it was that way. I've done a little experimenting with things. I smoked a little bit of pot. I even ended up having sex with Tyler but it wasn't the magical thing that I had expected it to be. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I was so depressed. They wanted to put me on Zoloft but I don't want some fake state of being happy.

I also tried cutting. It was only once. The reason for this was that I fucked up and nearly cut a vein, resulting in a trip to the emergency room. It took a lot to explain that I wasn't trying to kill myself. It may be easier if I was dead, but I couldn't do that to Elena and I know that's definitely not what my parents want.

I also really didn't hang out with my old friends anymore. I was kind of a loner now. Caroline had tried to take me shopping a few times but I refused. Eventually she stopped trying.

I was walking home after a night of partying that really wasn't all that fun. It was then that I noticed a shady looking guy standing outside Elena's window. I don't know what I was thinking but I went over to where he was standing.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked.

Well for starters, this is based on the concept of Elena having a sister in the books (Although a much younger one) So things were not easy for Jillian. Obviously this first chapter takes place before the series. Jillian is played by JoJo. I figured that Tyler was the logical choice for her crush and I think actually were people who shipped the two of the. So who's the guy outside of Elena's window. Well it's a Salvatore but which one?Don't forget to review.


	2. Pilot

So it's not often that you see a potential stalker standing outside of your sister's window. This guy didn't exactly look like Edward Cullen.

"I'm sorry…I was just lost." He replied before he looked me straight in the eye. "But you don't remember me being here."

"I may be a little drunk but I probably will." I told him. What was this weirdo doing? He then looked at the charm bracelet of my mom's that was on my wrist. I always wore it, except when I was in the shower, of course. He then seemed to smell it. What the fuck?

"I should get going." He said before he dashed off. Okay now that we just weird. He does seem to be a really runner, though.

Jenna might be a little pissed at me for coming home so late, since tomorrow is the first day of school after all. It was the first year that our mom wasn't able to take me and Elena shopping for clothes. Elena had been distant too, just she seemed more introverted. She had broken up with Matt but otherwise kept up her relationships with her friends. That's something that I didn't do. I walked in and decided not to talk to Jenna before I headed to bed.

I decided to walk to school in the morning. Elena was being driven by her friend Bonnie. My goal was to get Tyler to talk to me. He had been shutting me out ever since we had sex. I walked over to wear he was talking with his football buddies, which did not include Matt at this time.

"Will you guys excuse us for a moment?" He asked as the crowd dispersed. "What do you want?"

"I want to stop ignoring me like we never happened." I replied.

"I wouldn't have had sex with you if I had known that you were going to be goddamn clingy." Tyler responded. "I have a girlfriend now and I don't really care about you."

Before I could leave, I saw Vicki Donovan, Matt's older sister, walk up to him. I didn't know much about her but I did know that she was a slut.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Vicki replied. "Wait, who's this whore?"

Oh, the irony how she calls me a whore. I walked off, wondering if she knew what Tyler did last summer…or who.

Okay I'm not going to lie. I went to the bathroom to cry a little. I didn't want people to see me, but sure enough, Elena found me.

"Jill, what happened?" She asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I told her as I tried to rub my tears away as I exited the stall I was in. "I need to fix my makeup, so you can go now."

Elena left with a frown on her face but I didn't quite feel like opening up to her right. As I went to the sink, I heard something. It sounded like she had run into someone.

"Hi." A male voice replied. "I'm Stefan."

Okay that sounded like that guy that was outside of our house last night.

"I'm Elena." She introduced. "I don't have time to talk. I need to get to class."

Now that was a bit creepy. He goes to school here? I guess it's not too far of a stretch since it is the only school in town.

For second period, I went to US History. It usually wasn't a class that sophomores took but I was a bit of an honors student before the accident. That felt like a different me because school didn't really feel that important right now.

"So here we are in history." Mr. Tanner, who was probably the biggest dick on the planet said. "So why don't we start with the important stuff. Who can tell me when the colony of Virginia was first settled?"

He went through a few people who didn't seem to know the answer and was a complete ass about it. He's the teacher. It's his job to tell us.

"So do you enjoy berating your students for not knowing the answer to a question that you're supposed to tell us the answer to?" I asked.

"Okay, Miss Gilbert, since you have such a mouth, why don't you tell us?" He challenged.

"1607." I answered. "Of course there were settlers going back to the previous century."

"That is the correct answer." He replied with a look of irritation on his face. I don't think he liked being shown up.

After school, I headed to Mystic Grill. It was the popular restaurant where everyone, including Tyler hung out. The only problem was that Vicki also worked there. I would have to get past her eventually and show that I'm better than her. I know I am but Tyler just doesn't see it.

I noticed that Tyler was sitting with Matt. Matt made a comment about Tyler dating Vicki and he seemed to hate it as much as I did.

I managed to catch Tyler coming back from the bathroom.

"Will you stop following me around like a lovesick puppy?" He asked.

"Since when did you sex with a puppy?" I countered. Okay that actually brings bad images to my mind.

"Keep it down." He ordered. "I do not want people to know that I deflowered Elena's kid sister."

"Well you did it twice." I reminded him. "So does Vicki know about us?"

"She doesn't need to know about casual hookups I had before I started to date her." He responded. "That's all it was by the way."

I decided to go over to go outside where Vicki was taking a smoke break.

"What do you want, skank?" She asked me.

"I just want you to know about something that Tyler and I did last summer." I told her. "What it's not really as much of a something as it is a someone. Anyway, the someone in question is me. We had sex and it was amazing, which he happened to tell me."

I don't know what I was expecting to happen when I told her but I wasn't expecting her to slap me and punch me in the stomach. That was painful. Vicki walked back in and I limped in a few seconds later. Matt happened to notice.

"Jill, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I lied. "I just fell."

"Well why don't you take a seat?" He suggested. Yeah, I was down with that. He had moved to a table from the bar. I couldn't help but notice that Tyler and Vicki seemed to be fighting about something. I would bet anything that it had to do with me.

"So has Elena been talking about me lately?" Matt inquired.

"No, not really, you never seem to come up." I responded. "If you want to talk to her, you should call."

"She dumped me." He pointed out.

"Well she's really upset since our parents died and she probably has some survivor's guilt." I explained. He looked at me with a blank expression. "It's the whole 'it should've been me' feeling. I think the best solution would be to give her some time."

As soon as I finished talking, I saw Elena walk in with Mr. Stalker Guy aka Stefan.

"Time, eh?" Matt replied. He walked over to the two of them, introduced himself and then held a gaze with Elena before he walked out. I also noticed Caroline walked in and she noticed me.

"I can't believe you decided to show yourself in public." She remarked. "I thought you went all vampire and spent all of your time inside drinking blood."

"It's good to see you, Care." I replied as I gave her a hug. I also couldn't help but notice that Stefan guy cringe.

She then walked over to Stefan and Elena. "We should get a table." She suggested. I think I was included in the we.

I did it only because I hadn't hung out with Caroline in a long time and Tyler was still there.

"So, Stefan, this is my little sister Jillian and my friend Caroline." Elena introduced. I wanted to say that we had already met, but I didn't want to explain it right now. Elena seemed to be truly interested in this guy for some reason and I didn't want to ruin it for her, even if he was a little creepy.

We sat for a few minutes talking about small talk before Caroline said something that was a little more.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" She asked Stefan.

"Yeah, we moved with I was young." He explained. I don't know why but it seemed like he was lying. "My parents are dead and I live with my uncle."

"Do you have any siblings?" I decided to ask.

"Zach's the only member of my family that I'm on good terms with." He replied. So it sounds like he has estranged family members.

"I guess that since you're new, you haven't heard about the party at the falls tomorrow night." Caroline deduced. "It's this big back to school thing."

"Are you going?" He asked, turning to look at Elena. Oh come on, be more subtle, why don't you?

"Everyone is going." Caroline replied for her. "You should come too."

The next night, I found myself at yet another party. I really wasn't that interested in socializing but they had free booze and I also knew that Tyler was going to be there. Maybe now that he and Vicki were on the rocks, he would show interest in me.

"So are you still into him?" Caroline asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes." I answered.

"But he has a girlfriend now." She pointed out.

"Yeah I know: Matt's slutty and somewhat violent older sister." I replied.

"How do you know that she's violent?" Caroline asked.

"Because she hit me a few times when I told her that I slept with Tyler this summer." I explained.

"Oh my god when did this happen?" Caroline asked.

"Yesterday." I told her.

"No I mean you losing your virginity." Caroline clarified. "That's a major milestone that you should have told me about."

"It's not that big of a deal." I replied. "But now he won't talk to me."

"Then I'll just have to talk to him then." She responded.

"Care, I don't need you to fight my battles for me." I replied. I took my bracelet and removed one of the charms from it. "But I'm sorry for not telling you. Here you can keep this and wear it as a symbol of our friendship."

"Thank you, but I can't." Caroline declined. "It was your mom's, wasn't it?"

"I'm not giving you the whole bracelet." I reminded her. "Just one charm. There are even a few more at home."

"Okay then I will wear it." She agreed. "I'll definitely make sure that I don't lose it."

After Caroline left to dance. I noticed Tyler looking at me, before he turned away. So at least he still found me attractive. It was a bit cold for September, so I was glad that I was wearing a leather jacket. There was a karaoke microphone but no one was using it right now. I decided to just go for broke. I would not Tyler forget me like this.

"Attention everyone. I know most of you don't know me as much more than Elena's little sister." I stated as people turned to look at me. "But this summer, I want everyone to know that Tyler Lockwood and I had sex. He doesn't want to talk about it, though.

I noticed Vicki trudged off into the woods and Matt followed behind her. She looked pissed. She did come back, but I don't know where Matt went.

I then noticed Elena coming toward me and she didn't look very happy either. I started to go out into woods myself, to see if I could find Matt/get away from her.

"Damn it, Jillian why did you have to go and make a scene like that?" She asked. "And also what are you doing having sex anyway?"

"You're just mad because I lost my virginity before you." I replied. Okay that was a bitch thing of me to say. I was about to apologize when I tripped over something. I then noticed it was a body…of Matt.

"Oh my god, Matt!" Elena remarked in distress. I don't think she could handle losing anyone else. He was bleeding from the neck. I went to check his pulse and he gasped for air before losing consciousness again.

"Help me carry him." I ordered. The two of us managed to get him out of the woods screaming for help. Vicki looked very concerned.

"What happened?" She questioned. I actually felt kind of sorry for her.

"He needs an ambulance." I explained. "Something bit his neck."

Stefan once again looked very distressed.

Eventually the paramedics, animal control, and police showed up. Matt was taken to the hospital and Vicki rode along. I was holding a bottle of beer as I took a seat next to Elena, who was very upset.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said." I told her. "I shouldn't have done that. It's not a race."

"I'm more upset because keep doing all of this stuff for attention." Elena told me. "Mom and Dad aren't coming back. You can't keep doing stuff like this. People are going to stop caring. You need to move on like I have."

"Last I checked, going to the cemetery to write in your diary isn't moving on." I replied. "Mom's not even buried there."

"You're right." Elena agreed. My mom's body was thrown from the car because she wasn't wearing her seatbelt. People think she was taken downstream and ended up who knows where. "This isn't what they would have wanted. We both need to do better. I called Jenna to pick us up. You know it's things like tonight that once again makes me remember that life could be taken any time. I mean sure they think he's gonna be alright, but what if we hadn't found him soon enough? The point is I don't wanna die without letting you know that I love you."

"I love you too, Elena." I said as I gave her a hug before Jenna arrived.

So as you can see, Jillian is a lot like Jeremy, only without the drugs. She still drinks a lot, however. And what's up with her bracelet? Also Vicki and Tyler's roles are reversed. But I didn't like the idea of Tyler getting fed on, so I replaced him with Matt as I knew it would affect Elena. Please don't forget to review.


	3. The Night of the Comet

In the morning, I decided to go to the hospital to visit Matt. I told Aunt Jenna that I was going to work on a Home Ec project when the school didn't even teach the subject. I don't know if I would take the subject but that was beside the point because it didn't exist.

Vicki had apparently stayed overnight at the hospital. I can't help but wonder if she tried to jack some morphine. She noticed me as I walked in.

"What are you doing here, bitch?" She asked me. Why does she always have to resort to name calling?

"I have a name." I pointed out.

"I didn't get a damn." Vicki replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Matt is kind of my friend because he dated my sister." I told her. "I just wanted to see if he's okay."

"The doctors said that he'll be fine so you can leave now." She spat. Yeah Vicki did not like me.

As I was heading out the door, I collided with someone. I looked up from the ground and saw that it was Tyler.

"What you doing here?" He asked me in surprise as he held his hand out to help me up.

"I came to check on Matt." I replied. "You?"

"Same." He told me. "How is he?"

"Vicki wouldn't let me in to find out." I responded.

"She doesn't like you very much." He said with a chuckle. "I bet she's planning your death."

Suddenly a nurse spotted the two of us.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked. "Visiting hours don't start till 9:00."

"I just wanted to see my bud, Matt Donovan." Tyler replied.

"Like I said, you can't see anyone." The nurse repeated. "Especially not him because he really needs his rest. You can come back later."

"Can you at least tell me if he's going to make it?" Tyler asked. "If my friend is going to die, I want to know."

"He should be fine." The nurse remarked as she basically shooed us out the door.

"Can you give me a ride to school?" I requested.

"I don't want people to think we're together, especially after told the whole school about us."

"Then drop me off on the sidewalk." I suggested. "I just don't want to walk."

"Fine." He agreed. "But you better not tell anyone about this, especially not Vicki and probably not your sister."

"Deal." I said as I followed him out to his car.

I didn't say anything on the ride there because I imagine that he didn't want to talk. Still what he said inside reminded me of the Tyler that I was with over the summer.

In History class, Mr. Dickhead, I mean Tanner, was talking about the comet. I was busy doodling a heart with Tyler's name in it.

"Are we boring you, Miss Gilbert?" He asked. Why couldn't that animal have attacked him instead? You know maybe someone should start to do something about all these animal attacks. Perhaps we should employ some hunters. I mean I don't like hunting but when there are animals attacking something needs to change.

After school, I couldn't help but notice that Elena was talking to Vicki. I assume that they were talking about Matt because I couldn't think of any other reason for the two of them to converse.

"They want to keep him overnight." Vicki told her. "He should be able to leave tomorrow."

"Do they know what kind of animal attacked him?" Elena inquired. I then noticed that Stalker Stefan seemed to be listening to their conversation as well.

"Does my sister know that you're eavesdropping on her?" I asked.

"Does she know that you are?" He challenged.

"Elena usually doesn't talk to the devil and I have the right to know why." I told him.

"And why do you think she's the devil?" He asked me.

"Because she hates me...and she's dating the guy that I like." I responded with a blush.

"Well I happen to think that what you said at the party might have something to do with that." He commented with a chuckle. I wasn't laughing. He must have noticed this. "Okay…so that is an interesting bracelet."

"Thanks. It was my mom's." I explained. "Did Elena tell you what happened to them?"

"Yes." He replied. "I should get going."

"Will you please stop stalking my sister?" I asked. "She already likes you. There's no need for you to follow her around."

I decided to go back to the hospital to see if Matt was awake.

When I got there, Matt was awake. Unfortunately Vicki was still there so I wasn't able to see him. Actually she had given them my picture and told them I wasn't allowed to see him, which she could do since she was 18 and his legal guardian.

Later in the day, I sat at a table outside acafé with Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. I was happy that Caroline had made a necklace out of the charm I had given her.

"So my Grams says the comet is a sign of impending doom." Bonnie explained.

"Yeah and then you gave her more to drink." Caroline replied before she turned to Elena. "Anyway, what's the status between you and Stefan?"

"We just talked all night." Elena explained. Stefan had shown up after dark. I pretended not to hear it. I know that they didn't have sex or if they did, they did it very quietly.

"No kissing, no sexing?" Caroline asked. I don't think I ever heard sex as verb.

"Nope." Elena replied. "We just talked."

"Well stop stalling. It's simple: boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." Caroline explained. I wish it was that simple.

"Elena doesn't have to." Bonnie replied before Elena got up. "Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right. It is easy and I don't want to stop myself." She replied. Okay so apparently she's going to go have sex with some guy she barely even knows. I did not want to think about that. Not before long, I saw Tyler walked out of the café.

"Excuse me a moment." I said as I got up. Well I made it completely obvious where I was going. I walked over to him. "Hey, did you see Matt?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Did you?"

"Vicki banned me from the room." I told him.

"Okay that's a little harsh." He commented. "So I know that you and Elena found him. I should thank you because Matt could be dead otherwise."

"Did he ever say what kind animal of bit him?" I asked curiously since I didn't find out earlier because I was talking to Stefan.

"I don't think he said but the doctors weren't sure either." Tyler explained. "Why did you tell everyone about us?"

"Because I really liked what we did over the summer." I told him.

"Elena would be really mad if I dated you." He remarked. "Not to mention, I have a girlfriend."

"Well, you're less likely to get an STD from me." I stated. "You know that Vicki has probably slept with half the football team. She is a slut. You can do better than her. I am better for you than her."

"You're the one who can do better than me." He replied. "I took advantage of you, Jill, when your parents had just died."

"That's what you really think?" I asked, sounding hurt.

"It's the truth." He said.

I started to walk away before I turned to face him. "You were the one good thing to happen me this summer." I replied before I headed back to the table. Caroline and Bonnie noticed my tears but right now I just wanted to go home.

After spending x amount of time in my room, I walked in on Elena and Jenna making dinner together.

"So he is on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena told her. Was something not perfect about Stalker Stefan?

"At least it's an ex-girlfriend. Just wait until you date a guy with mommy issues." Jenna remarked. "Or cheating issues, or amphetamine issues."

"Try wanting to be with a guy who doesn't think he's good enough for you." I commented.

"Okay, that's a new one." Jenna replied. "I've felt I'm not good enough for a guy before. So who is the guy?"

Wow, Aunt Jenna had to be the only one not to know about me and Tyler. I'm still not going to discuss sex with my aunt because that would be creepy and weird.

The next day I was in Town Square. Apparently Elena had volunteered me to pass out flyers because I apparently needed fun in my life. Like giving people a piece of paper is supposed to be fun. I was with Caroline while Elena and Bonnie covered the other side.

"So I never got to tell you about this guy I saw the other night at the Grill." Caroline stated.

"What does he look like?" I asked my friend curiously. Having some conversation might make this more bearable.

"Tall, dark, and handsome…that's him." She replied before she pointed to a mysterious-looking guy. He definitely wasn't in high school.

"I mean yeah, he's hot but he's also old." I responded. "You're still a minor and your mom is the sheriff so unless you want to be on _To Catch A Predator_, maybe you should go for someone younger."

"Must you be so negative?" She asked in exasperation.

"He's gone anyway." I pointed out as she looked disappointed.

After we were done, I went to meet Elena in the parking lot when Older Guy showed up. He was checking me out for sure.

"I'm Damon." He introduced. "What's your name, Lovely Miss?"

"I'm 15, perv." I told him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." He remarked. "I only meant it as a compliment."

"I'm Jillian Gilbert." I explained.

"Yeah, I knew it. I've met your sister." He told me. "The family resemblance is uncanny."

"Not to be rude, but where did you meet me sister?" I asked.

"We met yesterday when she came to see my brother." He explained.

"So you must be the brother that Stefan doesn't talk to." I deduced as he walked a little closer to me.

"You want to kiss me." He said looking me straight in the eye.

"No I don't and if you come any closer I am going to yell 'Rape!'." I told him. He looked at my bracelet before he darted away. Yeah, Caroline should definitely stay away from him.

That night, I noticed Matt was out of the hospital. Maybe now I could finally talk to him.

"Hey Matt." I greeted him. "How you feeling?"

"Well I feel better now that I'm out of the hospital." He remarked. "So it was you and Elena who found me in the woods, right?"

"Yes and we carried you out." I replied. "You know you're heavier than you look."

"So I guess I have no shot with Elena, do I?" He asked. "The new guy has probably swept her off her feet by now."

Before I could reply, Tyler walked over.

"Hey Bro, glad you're okay." Tyler said before the two of them man-hugged. I don't understand why guys can't fully embrace like girls do.

"So have either of you seen my sister?" Matt asked.

"I try to stay as far away from her as possible." I remarked. "Things aren't good between us."

"She said that she was going to kill you." Matt commented. "But I don't think she'll actually try to do it so you have nothing to worry about."

"So Tyler if you can't find Vicki, I'd be happy to watch the comet with you." I offered.

"I guess I'll think of it." Tyler remarked.

Matt and Tyler walked away but they were still close enough for me to hear.

"Dude, I think you should go for it." Matt suggested.

"You just don't want me going out with sister." Tyler replied. A lot of people didn't want him with Matt's sister.

Everyone was outside for the comet. Caroline was handing out and lighting candles.

"So I had a chat with that guy you were talking about earlier." I told her. "His name is Damon, he's Stefan's brother."

"Well that's definitely mysterious." Caroline commented.

"Care, I really think he's bad news." I supplied. "He tried to kiss me, told me that I wanted to. Promise that you'll stay away from him."

"You're not just saying this because like him, are you?" She asked.

"No, Care, I just think he's the type of guy that could really hurt you." I told her sincerely.

"Okay, I promise." She vowed.

There was then much lighting on candles. I even got to light Tyler's. That is not any sort of innuendo. I noticed that Elena lit Stefan's with a blush on her face. Stop trying to think of that as something sexual.

Vicki was nowhere in sight and I'm not sure exactly what is romantic about watching a comet fly across the sky, but I liked seeing it with Tyler.

"Can you guys help me find Vicki?" Matt asked. I really hope he wasn't asking me along with everyone else. I mean I guess I wanted her to be alright but I didn't want to find her.

In the end, they found her was Damon. The two of them apparently looked kind of cozy and she also ended up taking going home with him. I felt kind of bad for Tyler, but I wasn't going to take advantage of him. I think he needed some time to himself for now. I mean I knew something like this was going to happen, but I wasn't going to rub it in by telling him 'I told you so'.

I ended up seeing Stefan at the Grill. Things between him and Elena seemed to have cooled down.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"So I met your brother." I told him. "And he hit on me. Is he some kind of pervert?"

"Damon is a lot of things." Stefan replied.

I got up to go to the bathroom and I guess I wasn't paying attention because the door hit me in the face. It knocked back but Stefan somehow managed to catch me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told him. I had a little bit of a headache but not a concussion or anything.

"You're bleeding." He told me. I touched my forehead and discovered he was right.

"Oh this is nothing. I just need to put a Band-Aid on it." I said.

"I should go." He remarked before he darted away.

Okay there is something strange about both these Salvatore brothers.

So Tyler seems to be warming up to Jillian. He doesn't need to become a werewolf to be nice and she also acted a very different way in response to Damon. Since Damon was unable to seduce Caroline, he chose Vicki. And Jillian suspects something. Please don't forget to review


	4. Friday Night Bites

I woke up on a Wednesday morning. I slept over at Caroline's house because I didn't want to risk Stalker Stefan showing up again in the wee hours of the night and potentially having sex with my sister. Sheriff Forbes didn't mind me staying over. I had a Band-Aid on my head from the night before when I hit my head on the door. Caroline's alarm woke me up. We were sharing her bed.

"So how did you hurt your head again?" She asked me.

"I was standing by the door of the girls' room and it opened before I was ready." I explained. "I was a little sidetracked from talking to Stefan."

"I didn't figure you as the type to make a move on your sister's boyfriend." She joked.

"Please, you know I'm all about Tyler." I remarked with a scoff. "I was just talking to him to tell him that he needs to keep his brother on a leash."

"You know that's a strangely erotic image." She commented.

"Maybe if you're into incest." I replied.

"Well what other reason is there to watch _Supernatural_?" She asked.

"I don't know maybe the supernatural…things." I responded. Caroline had a strange love for slash fiction. I'm not going to go further into that if you don't know what it is.

"So you probably should have brought some of your clothes here." She told me. Yeah I didn't think about that. "You can borrow some of mine but I don't have anything black."

I rolled my eyes as I went into her closet. I pulled out a multicolored dress. It was summery enough for September and it wasn't exactly white so I could wear it after Labor Day. I took my bra off before I put it on. I would put that in my backpack in case I need it later.

"So I felt your bracelet against my leg night." Caroline said as I began to put on my makeup.

"Sorry I just don't like to take it off because I don't want lose it." I told her as I ran my hand over it. "If took it off and set it on the nightstand perhaps either your hand or mine moves in our sleep and it falls on the floor and I just don't want to think about losing it. I mean it's a personal thing of my mom's that I have left."

"How did you get if they never found your mom's body?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I guess it came off when she was flung from the vehicle." I replied. "Can we please not talk about this?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She stated.

We soon found ourselves in the school parking lot.

I saw Elena and Bonnie were talking and then Stefan walked by and Bonnie walked away. I thought I was the only one who did that. I knew noticed that Bonnie was walking our way. She probably wanted to talk to Caroline. That was my cue to go.

"I can't take you home." She told me. "First cheerleading practice."

I noticed Tyler was throwing ball around with Matt and his other football buddies. I didn't really know many players on the football team…definitely not like Vicki did. The good news is that she was nowhere in sight. I made my way over just in time to see Tyler throw a ball in their general direction. Luckily and amazingly, Stefan managed to turn and catch it. He then threw it back and I don't think Tyler was quite ready for it. I think he might have just got shown up. It was kind of impressive. Unfortunately, I didn't really have a chance to talk to him because the warning bell rung.

I had to get to my locker.

For some reason Tanner was talking about World War II. Is there any sort of continuity in this class? I don't know he's a dick and let's just leave it at that.

At lunch I found Caroline and we started to eat together.

"So word is Stefan is joining the football team." She told me. Maybe they would suck less with him on it. I can't be so hard of them. That's where I first saw Tyler after all.

I decided to go watch the practice since all of my friends, plus Elena and Tyler were on the field. Stefan was there as well.

"I thought you were joining the team." I remarked.

"I was thinking about it." He remarked before he seemed to notice Elena and the other cheerleaders.

"Okay creepy." I commented. "Sure it's normal male behavior but it's still creepy. If you want to do it, then do it."

He walked over to Tanner and had some kind of conversation. If I had to guess he was against it. I heard that Stefan showed him up in first period. Must he show everyone up?

It seemed like he got to put on some pads. I then looked back over to the girls. Caroline was a bit of cheer Nazi, but she was also a bit of a perfectionist and I know that she wanted their routine to go well.

I looked back to the field and saw Tyler was lined up against Stefan. I kind of wanted to Tyler to tackle him but he looked outmatched against Stefan. Is there anything that this guy is not good at? He was catching passes left and right. What was he, some kind of cyborg? The guys on the team, except for Matt and Tyler, all seemed to really like him. I then noticed a car pull up. Inside was Damon and in the passenger side was Vicki. She had a scarf around her neck. What was she doing here? Then I remembered that she was a reserve cheerleader. I don't know how that happened. I actually did get my wish and got to see Tyler tackle him…in midair. Okay that really looked like it hurt. Fortunately, he seemed like he was okay. What I didn't like about football was when guys use it as an excuse to injure each other.

I walked over to Tyler after the practice was over. I wanted to have a few minutes to talk to him.

"Did you really need to do that?" I asked.

"He was showing off." Tyler remarked. "I just wanted to bring him a little more down to earth."

I wasn't laughing at his pun. "So how are you with seeing Vicki with that guy?" I asked, remembering he didn't know who Damon was.

"Do you know who he is?" He asked.

"His name is Damon." I told him. "He's Stefan's brother."

"Of course he is." Tyler muttered. "So do you think you want to do something tomorrow night?"

"Are you asking me out?" I replied in excitement.

"I don't think we need to go that far." He shot down. "But I do kind of enjoy your company."

"Yes." I told him. I noticed Caroline waving toward me. "I gotta go."

I went out to Caroline's car and got inside.

"So apparently Elena and Bonnie are doing some sort of dinner with Stefan tonight." Caroline told. "I think it would be fair if you invited me over."

"Okay, would you like to come over for dinner, Care?" I asked. "My aunt has one of her night classes so she won't be around."

"I would love to, Jill." She replied with a smile. "You should probably pick up your clothes from last night."

After a stop at her place, the two of us went to mine. Stefan was there but Bonnie had yet to arrive. He was waiting in the living

"Where's Bonnie?" I asked.

"She probably just got caught at a light." Elena replied as she put purchased pasta in a bowl. That was kind of lame.

"I don't think that's fooling anyone." I remarked. "But it does look good."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I guess she was here. Elena opened the door to find she wasn't alone. Damon was with her.

"Sorry I'm late. I was having…car trouble. Damon gave me a ride." Bonnie said. She seemed a little spacy for some reason.

"Well that was nice of you." Elena commented.

"It was nothing. I was just in the right place at the right time. So I hear you're having a dinner tonight." Damon replied. "Do you mind if I come in and join you."

Stefan rushed to the door.

"No." He responded. Stefan must really hate his brother. "I don't think they have enough for you."

"I suppose you can come in if you behave yourself." I told him as I glared at him.

"We do have the food." Elena added as he stepped inside. Stefan looked upset…I think. "I got some our Aunt Jenna but I wouldn't be surprised if she got something on the way home."

"You two have a beautiful home." Damon complimented. Okay, so he's a suck-up.

"Thank you." Elena remarked. I guess it's nice to accept a compliment.

After dinner, the six of us were seated in the living room.

"I can't believe Tanner let you on the team." Caroline commented. "I bet Tyler was pissed."

"He was." I confirmed.

"Elena, I really need to work on the routine." She added. "You were barely making it today."

"You know you don't really seem peppy enough to be a cheerleader." Damon commented. What does that even mean?

"Well Elena used to be a lot perkier." Caroline explained. "It's just the death of her and Jill's parents has sucked a lot of energy…Ow."

That was in response to me elbowing in the side. I glared at her.

"Sorry I was rambling." Caroline apologized.

"It's alright." Damon said. "After all Stefan and I have basically watch we've ever loved die."

"We don't need to get into that." Stefan replied.

"Do you wanna take me to the Grill, Care?" I asked as I shot her a pleading look. "You know we could get some dessert."

"Sure." Caroline said.

"You don't have to go." Damon replied, looking her straight in the eye.

"But I want to and Jill has no way of getting there without me driving." Caroline explained before I pulled her out the door.

"He really gives me the creeps." I declared once the two of us were outside.

The two of us headed to the Grill. Tyler was there and so was Vicki.

He seemed to his eyes on her as I walked in. He may have been wondering if it was a good idea to go talk to her.

She also noticed me as I walked in.

"Stay away from my man." She warned me as she shoved me.

"I plan on staying as far away from Damon as I can." I told her with a smirk. "Especially with the whole statutory thing."

"You know that's not what I meant." She replied angrily.

"So did you sleep with him to make Tyler jealous because I don't think jealousy is what he's feeling now?" I asked.

Vicki looked like she wanted to rip me apart. She lunged toward me before she was pulled back by Matt.

"Vicki, she's not worth losing your job over." Matt told her.

"Fine." Vicki agreed as she freed herself. "But the next time I see you look at Tyler, I will rip you limb from limb. Do you got that?"

Okay Vicki is officially psychotic. Maybe Tyler and I should go somewhere else tomorrow.

Tyler picked me up after dinner on Thursday.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"There's this art show at the museum." He explained. "Didn't you draw a lot last year? I remember always seeing you with a sketchpad in your hand at school."

"Why are you taking me to this?" I questioned.

"Because I've got a painting there and I think that you're the only one that can really appreciate art."

"I didn't know that you painted." I said to him in surprise.

I had a great time at the museum. I only regret that it wasn't a date. I guess baby steps were okay though.

On Friday, I noticed Elena was about to walk out the door. She wasn't wearing her cheerleading uniform. Caroline definitely wouldn't like that.

When I saw her at the game, she seemed to be wearing a necklace. I don't have any doubt that she got that from Stefan. I couldn't decide if that was sweet or creepy since they hadn't know each other very long, but I guess I can embrace my romantic side and call it that.

"Okay I am down one cheerleader and I really don't want to put Vicki out there." Caroline said, appearing behind me.

"Are you asking me?" I inquired.

"I was thinking about it." She answered.

"Caroline, I can't take my sister's spot." I told her. "I'm sorry. And I don't think I'd fit in well."

After the game, which we won, I sat in the bed of a pickup truck with a cup of beer. Vicki came up to me and started shouting at me. She then threw me to the ground. I really didn't want to fight her. Needless to say, our catfight attracted a crowd. This was starting to hurt.

"Hey get off." I heard Stefan say as he forcibly removed Vicki from me. There was some broken glass on the ground but I wasn't going to use it as a weapon. As much as Vicki wants to hurt me, I actually don't want to hurt her.

As everyone was leaving, Matt ended up finding Mr. Tanner…apparently dead of an animal attack. Now I regret wishing that something would go after him. How did an animal get so far away from the forest though and why were so aggressive? Something just wasn't right.

So Tyler may want Jill and Vicki wants her dead. Plus she has a pretty strong friendship with Caroline. In case you couldn't tell Bonnie's car didn't really break down. But he'll most likely be using Vicki for the other purposes. Plus I decided to embrace Tyler's artistic side which was never really explored in the show. Anyway, don't forget to review. Also check out To Build A Home by Doodlechick


	5. Family Ties and Your Undead to Me

In the morning, I decided to turn on the news. Logan Fell, the reporter who was also Aunt Jenna's ex, said that they caught a mountain lion that attacked a hunter. I don't know. Something just didn't seem right. I still don't understand why a mountain lion would go so far from the forest to attack Mr. Tanner and how no one managed to notice a wild cougar (and no I am not talking about Matt's mom) walking through the city. I was later joined by Elena and Jenna. I heard Jenna mutter various curses at the TV. They had a bad breakup, I think.

"Did your mom ever tell you girls why I moved away?" She asked. I didn't really need to hear this story. My aunt's love life really wasn't of that much concern to me. Thankfully she didn't actually go into it.

"He's cute." Elena commented. Okay I had to agree.

"There is nothing cute about him." Jenna said before she turned off the TV.

"What is that stuff?" I asked as I noticed Elena going through a box.

"I got it from the safe deposit box." She replied as I realized what was there. There was Dad's pocket watch and several other of the trinkets that he and Mom possessed. "Mrs. Lockwood wanted them for the Founder's Party."

"You can't give this stuff away." I almost shouted.

"It's a loan, Jillian. They're going to give it back." Elena explained before there was a knock at the door. She went to get it. That better not be…yup, it is. Can't he just call instead of popping up randomly? I mean just because Edward Cullen does it does not making it normal boyfriend behavior. I need to talk to him about how to be a not stalking boyfriend. Ew, they're making out. I need to look away. Actually I need to look away. This is not how I want to spend the first day of my period. I know I'll go to Caroline's house. She has some dresses that we can try on for the party.

Caroline first went for a yellow dress.

"I think that's a little too summery." I stated. "Plus it takes attention away from your face."

"So it looks like we're both going to be without dates for this thing." She commented as tried on a purple dress. "Okay that slit is way too sexy for this party."

"Yeah it doesn't really feel right." I agreed. "And I might be able to convince Tyler to ask me out."

"Did you forget about his psycho ex-girlfriend that possibly wants to kill you?" Caroline questioned. "It might not be a good idea to provoke her."

"How about this one for me?" I asked holding up a pink dress.

"I think your hair might be too dark for that." She remarked. She then put her finger by her mouth as if she was thinking. "Though, if you wanted to lighten it back to your original color, it would look great on you."

"I guess we could do that." I agreed. "Can we wait until after lunch to get the dye?"

We went to the Grill for lunch.

"I wish that there were other restaurants in town." I remarked.

"Well it's not like she's going to do anything in the restaurant." Caroline told me as she opened the door. "She might not even be working."

"She could still spit in my food." I replied as I walked in. "And have you ever seen any other waitresses here because I sure haven't. Maybe they need to hire more people."

"You should apply when you turn 16." She suggested.

"I'm not that crazy." I said. I then noticed that the Lockwoods were all there and Vicki was at their table. She was taking every chance she got to stay close to him. I really don't know what's up with her. Is she bipolar or something? "Can we please go somewhere else?"

"I think you want to get Tyler to ask you out, now would probably be your best bet." Care responded. We took a seat in the booth next to them. She was the one facing behind Tyler. I hope this works..

And it didn't work. It turned out that he asked Vicki. She cheats on him and he still asks her out. I went home after that and with dye in hand.

The next morning, the dye had set in and the doorbell rang. Please don't be Stalker Stefan again.

It wasn't. It was Tyler.

"Hi." I greeted him, blushing. "I thought you asked Vicki."

"I'm here for my mom." He stated. "Did you change your hair?"

"Why did you ask her? Did you forget that she cheated on you? What do your parents think about her?" I asked.

"I've got it." Elena stated as she handed him the stuff. "Be careful. Is everything okay between you two?"

"Yes he just doesn't want to be with a girl who treats him well." I remarked before Elena walked away.

I was about to slam the door in his face, but he grabbed.

"Hey would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" He asked.

"Now if only she liked you enough to be exclusive." I said before I closed the door.

Bonnie and Elena were preparing in the kitchen. It turned out Bonnie was going with Damon. I'm not as close to her as I am Caroline, so I doubt she would listen to me about him.

I guess since it was none of my business, I went over to Caroline's. She decided on a dress with a netted wrap.

"So I hope you're okay with being my date." I told her.

"Well I guess there are worst people that I could be going out with." She said with a smile. "But when we're dancing together, I don't want your hand to go below my waist. And I also wouldn't expect a kiss. I don't do that on the first date."

I rolled my eyes. "I may need you to get Vicki away from Tyler I can dance with him." I stated.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked.

"Say that you need to teach her a cheer." I suggested.

So her efforts to get Tyler away weren't very successful. The two of them were dancing together. I found Stefan near the drinks.

"Dance with me." I told him.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"I want to see if I can make Tyler jealous and you're the only one who can help me with it." I explained. "It's just one dance."

"Fine one dance." He agreed.

"So where's Elena?" I asked as we headed to the dance floor.

"She's with Damon." He answered.

"You don't look okay with that." I commented.

"I think that they're just talking." He replied. I looked over to Tyler and couldn't help but notice him looking at me. He did look kind of jealous.

Towards the end of the song, my went down my wrist and touched him. He immediately pulled away like he was in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I should really find Elena." He remarked as she walked off quickly. Okay that was weird.

I then noticed that Tyler and Vicki seemed to be fighting. The mayor's wife then walked over and Vicki walked away. I wonder if they were fighting about me. Tyler walked inside and I decided to follow him. We wound up in his bedroom.

"So is everything alright?" I asked.

"Well my parents hate me girlfriend and my girlfriend hates me because of it." He replied.

"I was just thinking. If you're giving Vicki a free pass, maybe you should get one too." I suggested as I sat down beside him on his bed.

"What are doing?" He asked.

"Just hold still." I requested as I kissed him.

A few days passed since Tyler and I spent our night together. I still don't think that we were an actual couple. I woke up in my room and noticed the pocket watch of my dad's. That was the one thing that I made sure was not in the box. Technically it was supposed to be given to first-born son, but that didn't happen so I figured that Elena should have it as the first-born child. I mean they still haven't returned the other stuff yet.

I went to check on Elena to find that was asleep…and she had Stefan in her bed. I wondered if I should tell Aunt Jenna about this. I know she would probably freak in I had Tyler in my bed. I decided to take the high road and wake them up.

"Okay, you need to get up." I warned her. I then looked to him. "You need to get out of here before Aunt Jenna comes to check in."

She looked confused. "I thought you would relish in this opportunity to tell on me." She said to me.

"Well I think maybe if a situation like this happens for me in the future, you can help me the way I helped you." I suggested. "Don't think of it as blackmail. Just think of it as owing me a favor."

Stefan seemed to get dressed very quickly before he left via the window. I guess he scaled down the building. It was probably the best way to get out.

Jenna came up a few seconds later. Elena mouthed 'Thank you.' to me.

At school, Caroline was talking about this carwash that she was throwing. I'll admit, I was a bit excited about being in a bikini.

"So we've got the football team and the members of the band that are attractive enough to pull off a swimsuit." She told me. "You should try to get convince Elena to help even though she's not on the squad anymore. Oh and thank you for stepping in after Vicki quit. Sure you won't need to cheer for a while but come basketball season, things will be good.

"So is Bonnie okay?" I asked.

Elena had told me that she had bruises all over at the dance. Damon was apparently hitting her. She seemed spacy again and I didn't know what to think.

"She should be fine." Caroline stated. "She just doesn't really remember much about that night."

"Okay just please don't tell anyone that I helped get Stefan out of Elena's bed this morning. "Oh and I have an idea."

"What?" She asked.

"I was thinking of a double date." I suggested. "I would go out with Tyler and you would go out with Matt."

"But I don't really like Matt." She stated.

"What's not to like about him?" I asked. "He's nice and nice-looking. Plus I think he needs some help getting over Elena."

"How are we going to even get them to go with it?" She questioned. "I mean Tyler doesn't really hang out with you in public and if Matt isn't over Elena, something tells me that he's not in a hurry to date."

"Well we should at least try it." I remarked.

In the end, it didn't work out. The good news was that I was able to convince Tyler to come over that night. I knew Aunt Jenna was going out with Logan so I didn't have to risk getting caught. Although, before we could get started, Stefan came over. He said that he and Elena were fighting and he wanted to surprise her with an Italian dinner. You know I actually thought that sounded romantic, even though it might freak Elena out.

"That was a really nice thing to do for Stefan and Elena." Tyler commented after I returned to my room. "I don't think Vicki would do something like that for Matt."

"Well I don't know her well enough to determine that." I stated. "So can we please go out on a real date sometime? I really don't want to sound clingy but I want people to know that I'm your girlfriend and I think your parents would actually like me."

"How about I kiss you at the carwash tomorrow?" He offered. "Of course there will be some other kissing before that."

"Sounds good." I agreed before I pulled the important item out of my drawer.

The next day, which was also Saturday, I was outside of the school wearing a tropical blue bikini. Caroline was watching the cashbox and I was washing a car with Tyler. He was shirtless and I know I've never said this but he has amazing abs and muscles.

"Too bad you can't go all Whitesnake on this car." He remarked. I smiled.

"Maybe on your car sometime." I suggested

"Sounds good." He replied before he pulled me into a kiss. He then squirted me with the hose.

"Oh, you are dead Tyler Lockwood." I threatened him as I began to chase him with a bucket. This was sexy indeed. We had to stop before we got too sexy.

I don't know why but after dark, Elena left the house in a hurry. The only thing that she said was that she needed to go see Stefan before she was out the door.

So this a combination of two episodes. I can tell you that Jill is going to learn about vampires sooner than Jeremy did. The next chapter will also feature a major deviation from the show that I just can't tell you about right now. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Lost Girls

I woke up in the morning to find news of some kind of drug deal gone wrong. I didn't know that people here were violent enough to kill someone and burn the bodies because they didn't get their drugs. I'm just glad that I don't do that stuff anymore.

I went to check on Elena and thankfully she didn't have Stefan in her bed. She was sitting there with her diary on her lap and a pen in her hand. I don't think that she had written in it. That had to be a first. She put everything in her diary.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said before she threw her diary on her bed. From there she pretty much rushed out the door. "I have to go meet Stefan."

Okay that was weird. Elena was in such a hurry, she forgot to take her car. If I had my license, I would probably take it to school.

At that point, Aunt Jenna woke up.

"DAMN IT" She screamed. She was probably upset because I say Logan sneaking out last night. You know she was really setting a bad example for me by going back to a guy who tried you poorly and then getting used again. I also noticed that Dad's watch wasn't in Elena's room. Did she take it with her? I needed to call her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Do you have Dad's watch with you?" I asked.

"No I left it in my room last night/" She responded.

"Well it's not here." I replied. "Someone might have taken it. You really should be careful."

"I'm sorry but I really gotta go." She responded before she hung up.

From there, I went to get ready for school. Since I didn't have a ride, I would have to walk. I guess I'm glad that we live in a small enough town that I can walk to school.

One thing that I noticed was that Vicki was definitely not at school. It seemed like every day was turning into Senior Skip Day. It wasn't that I minded. Her not being here made it a lot easier being close to Tyler.

I walked over to him and tried to kiss him. He backed away.

"Vicki isn't here." I told him. Strangely, neither were Stefan and Elena. Apparently they were skipping together. "Are you scared of her or something?"

"Well she left me a really threatening message saying that if I didn't take her back, she'd tell my mom about we used to smoke pot together." He explained.

"Okay she is seriously crazy." I responded. "You can't let her have that sort of power over you."

"Well I don't exactly want to face my dad's wrath either." He told me.

"Well the worst that he can do is ground you, right?" I asked.

"You don't know my father." He replied. "He is a believer in physical punishment. I don't want a meeting with his belt in the near future."

"Are you saying your father…beats you?" I asked, whispering the last part.

"I can't exactly do anything about it with him being the mayor and all." He explained. "So I really don't want Vicki to tell him."

"Well we'll try to keep it a secret then." I suggested. "I'll try to find some way to prevent her from doing so. Now can I please kiss you before class?"

He gave me a quick smooch. I wondered who was going to be the substitute today since they hadn't found a permanent replacement for Mr. Tanner yet. It's probably hard to find a new teacher in the middle of the semester.

After school was going to be my first official cheerleading practice. Technically the carwash was the first thing that I did as a cheerleader, but this was going to be my first practice. Even though the team was no longer in place, Caroline still wanted us to be good and ready for the upcoming basketball season even though it didn't start till December. I guess I wasn't in any sort of position to argue with her. I also noticed that our practice had a group of spectators, which mostly consisted of football guys.

"Have any of you seen Vicki?" Matt asked. You know, I felt really bad for him because he always had to take care of her and she was super irresponsible.

"She quit the squad a few days ago." Caroline explained. "I thought you knew."

"We don't really talk that much." He commented. "Let me know if you see her."

After practice was over and I was feeling a little sore, I headed to the locker room and also noticed that Tyler was still here. Even though we hadn't ever officially used the terms boyfriend or girlfriend, he was still a great one.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" I asked. "I just need to call Elena and find out where she is."

"I can guess until sunset." He replied.

"What are you doing after sunset?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going hunting." He replied.

"In the dark?" I questioned as he nodded. "Are you sure that's such a good idea."

"Maybe not, but I don't think a single cougar was responsible for all of those attacks." He explained. "Whatever it is only seems to come out at night. My parents have a council meeting tonight, so they won't even know that I'm gone."

My parents were on the same council before they died. It consisted only of founding family members: the Gilberts, the Lockwoods, the Forbeses, the Fells, etc. There weren't any Gilberts on there anymore since our uncle lived out of town.

"I'm coming with you." I stately firmly.

"I'm not putting you in that kind of danger." He remarked.

"Well I'm not letting you go out there alone." I declared. "If you want to go then you are going to have to take me with you. But we have a few hours until the sun goes down. Maybe we can eat in for dinner at your place."

"My place?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah you know how to make frozen pizza, don't you?" I inquired.

"We don't have any frozen pizzas." He rebutted.

"Then we'll get one." I replied as I grabbed his hand and took him to his car.

"You know we're taking a big risk by doing this." He told me.

"I don't care." I responded with a smile as I got in his car.

We first stopped at the supermarket where I grabbed the aforementioned pizza before we headed to the famed Lockwood mansion.

"I still do think that it's a bad idea to do this." I commented after the pizza was in the oven. "Can you even legally operate a gun?"

"No." He responded.

"Do you know how?" I asked.

"Yes, my uncle Mason taught me the last time he was here." He explained. "Operating it isn't the problem. The problem is finding whatever has killing those people and almost killed Matt."

"Well I'm still coming with." I responded before I began to look through the mansion. One thing that I found was the guest registry from the original Founder's Ball. Two names stuck out to me.

"Tyler I need you to come up here and see this." I called him.

"What?" He asked as I pointed to the names. "Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"Why are their names on this?" I asked.

"Well the Salvatore family was one of the founding families." He reminded me. "Maybe they just share names with their ancestors."

"I guess that's plausible." I agreed. "It's still weird. I mean being named after a relative is kind of weird."

"I don't know." He said. "We should probably just eat some pizza before it gets cold and the sun goes down."

"That sounds like a good idea." I agreed.

In retrospect, starting dinner at 4:30 might not have been the best idea. I still left a considerable amount of time nightfall. I knew that sex was not an option because either A: he wouldn't want to be distracted by it, or B: we would do it and could possibly miss the chance to actually do this. I kind of want this to happen. I then remembered that I still needed to call my sister and find out where she was to make sure she wasn't in any sort of trouble.

"Hello?" Elena answered.

"Where are you?" I asked point blankly.

"I'm with Stefan." She replied. Well, that's a shock.

"Okay but where are you with Stefan?" I clarified. "Neither of you were at school today."

"He took me around the town and showed me some of the local history." She explained. Okay that was probably a better way to learn than history class, even before we didn't have a teacher. I still doubt the school would take it as an excused absence. I don't know what Aunt Jenna would say if she heard Elena was skipping school but it wasn't my duty to tell on her. I'm not one of those annoying little siblings you see on TV who only want to make their older siblings' lives hell. I will specifically point out Megan from _Drake and Josh._ She was one evil, evil bitch.

"Well, tell him that you do still have a curfew." I pointed out. Okay I enjoy it a little but not on a sociopathic level. It was like I could hear her rolling her eyes as she hung up.

After the sunset, Tyler and I went out into the woods. He was armed with a shotgun.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, wondering if I should be wearing camo.

"I'm probably just going to shoot the first thing that I see." He replied.

"That sounds like a terrible idea." I commented before I heard him fire, followed by someone hitting the ground. "Oh my god, you shot a person."

"Oh fuck." He cursed.

The two of us ran over to find Vicki Donovan lying, on the ground. She wasn't moving. I went to check her pulse.

"She's not breathing." I remarked, feeling panicked. "I think you killed her. You just killed her."

"This isn't happening." He replied. "I can't go to prison."

"We have to hide this." I responded. Vicki was a person that I wanted out of my life but not in a dead kind of way. "Go back to your house and get a shovel."

He nodded and head out. I felt very uncomfortable being out in the woods all alone, but I couldn't risk someone else finding her.

It obviously took him a little way. It was very creepy waiting with Vicki's corpse. She was doing nothing but lying despondent like any dead person. I saw Tyler walking back my way when the unexpected happen.

The wound in Vicki's chest started to seal up and then her eyes open. She shot up.

"What the hell?" I asked as I got up and she did the same.

"So thirsty." She remarked.

"Vicki, you're alive?" Tyler stated in puzzlement.

Then, without warning, she sank her teeth into my wrist.

"Get off." I struggled. My bracelet fell down my wrist and touched her face, causing her to step back and grab it.

"What the fuck? My face is burning." Vicki remarked. I looked at her and saw a fanged mouth and monstrous looking face. Oh crap. "Now I really am going to kill you."

Tyler then stepped in and pushed her back…way back.

"How did I do that?" He asked.

"How about we run now and ask questions later?" I requested. We both started to head back to his house. Since I knew my vampire lore, they had to be invited into a private residence so it was a good idea.

"We should be safe in here." I stated. "She can't come in unless invited."

At that exact moment, Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood walked in, noticing our heavy breathing that wasn't exactly subtle.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"You probably won't believe me but Vicki Donovan is a vampire. She bit my wrist." I explained as I showed them my wound that I should probably take care of. They might think that I was crazy.

"What were you two doing out there?" Mayor Lockwood asked as his wife went to get me something for my wrist.

"We were hunting for whatever was causing the attacks." Tyler explained. "I shot the first thing that I saw movie and it happened to be Vicki. I was going to get a shovel when she suddenly came back to life and started to bite Jill."

"You killed her?" The mayor asked.

"I thought I did." Tyler remarked.

"How do you manage to fight her off?" The elder Lockwood asked.

"My bracelet touched her face and she said that it burned her." I answered.

"Of course your mother's bracelet." He remarked. "It's loaded with vervain."

"What's vervain?" Tyler and I basically asked at the same time.

"It's a plant that wards off vampires." The mayor told us. "Tyler, take her home and don't stop anywhere. I need to call your uncle Mason to come here."

As we were driving home everything seemed to click. Stefan and Damon weren't named after their ancestors. They _were _their ancestors.

So did anyone see Tyler's werewolfism coming into effect this early? Vicki managed to get out before Damon killed her but still had his blood in her system. Jillian is going to confront Stefan in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Haunted

I arrived home and found Elena in the living room. She looked like she was upset about something.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I just had an interesting day." She replied.

"Well it probably wasn't as weird as mine." I responded. "I found out that my boyfriend's ex is a vampire and she bit me."

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine, she didn't take much blood." I replied.

"Wait, Vicki's a vampire?" Elena asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive that she bit right after Tyler shot her." I told my sister. "Whatever you do don't invite her in."

"I just found out that Stefan's a vampire." Elena explained.

"Stefan's a vampire?" I asked. "That must be why he ran away when I was bleeding."

"But you're sure that you're okay?" She questioned.

"Yes apparently my bracelet has some herb that harms hurts vampires in it." I said. "It touched her face and she said it burned."

"Vervain." Elena replied. "Stefan told me that there's some in my necklace."

"So you're okay with dating a vampire?" I asked, as I took a seat next to sister.

"No I broke up with him but I told him that I won't tell anyone." Elena replied. "He said that the town knew about vampires before and a lot of people died. The town council really isn't very accepting of them."

"This might have been good to know before I told the mayor." I replied.

"Just don't tell anyone else." Elena instructed.

"So are there any other vampires in town?" I asked. "Because I don't think Vicki or Stefan attacked Matt."

"That was Damon." She informed me. "He's the one behind all of these attacks. He killed those hikers, drug addicts, and Mr. Tanner. He also attacked Matt and I have a hunch that he's the reason that Vicki is a vampire now. I actually think Tyler shooting her is what turned her."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because Stefan said that someone has to die with vampire blood in their system and then drink human blood to become a vampire." Elena responded, before her phone started ringing. "Stefan, I can't really talk now. What? Vicki's over there?"

"Did you tell him that Vicki tried to kill me?" I asked before my own phone began to ring. It was Tyler. I decided to go to the kitchen to take it. "What's up?"

"My dad tells me that I'm a werewolf." He replied. Okay that was different. "That's how I was able to throw her back like that. Apparently killing Vicki triggered the curse."

"So what happens on a full moon?" I asked.

"I turn into a wolf or something." Tyler explained. "My uncle Mason has a better knowledge of it and he's coming here for a few weeks."

I never knew that Tyler had an uncle.

"So can you still go to the Halloween dance tomorrow night?" I asked. "That's not supposed to be a full moon is it?"

"No it's not." He confirmed. "But I don't know if going out at night is a good idea when Vicki wants to kill you."

"I think you can protect me though." I replied. "Not that I need protection, but I wouldn't mind it if it were from you."

"Do you know what costume you're going to wear?" He asked.

"I have a few ideas." I replied. He couldn't see it but I was smiling. "Anyway, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." He repeated before he hung up. I needed to think of something to wear to the dance. Contrary to what I said, I had no idea.

I decided that I should check on Elena before I went to bed. She was off the phone.

"So Vicki is staying with Stefan and Damon for the time being." Elena explained.

"Why are they giving a place to stay? Need I remind you that she wants to kill me and is very capable of doing it?" I pointed out.

"Stefan says he wants to teach her how to resist her urge for human blood." She replied. I'm betting that Damon is trying to encourage her to drink human blood.

"Well the good news is I won't have to worry about her at school." I remarked. "I'll see you in the morning."

I woke up on Halloween morning and headed to school. I can't believe that it was the day of and I had no idea what to wear. Maybe Caroline would have a suggestion. There was a no-costumes-at-school policy so at least I was spared from having to decide until tonight.

I decided that I would go see Caroline since I spent my entire day with Tyler yesterday. He was going to my date to the party so I would see him then.

"So, what did you and Tyler do last night?" She asked.

"We just stayed inside of his house all night, hoping that she didn't see the bandages on my wrist. "There was no sex this time."

"Then what exactly did you do?" She asked curiously. "Did any of it involve you injuring you wrist?"

"I didn't injure per say as I did cut it up and that was from the dinner that as I burned my wrist on some sauce. I can't show it to you because it looks all gross." I babbled. I have to admit, I hated lying to her since she was my best friend. "Anyway, I need your help with a costume for tonight."

"What's Tyler wearing? You should do a couple thing." Caroline suggested.

"I don't know if we'd be able to find couples costumes today." I remarked. "Have you talked to Matt lately?"

"He's too busy looking for Vicki to do anything else." Caroline explained. "No one has seen her since those druggies were killed."

Okay that wasn't true. Before the conversation could continue, I felt myself being pulled away by Elena. Why did she have to drag me away like some child?

"I'm capable of walking on my own, you know." I remarked. "What's going on?"

"Stefan is keeping Vicki at his house right now to make sure that she doesn't go out into the sun and make sure Damon can't influence her." She told me.

"Okay well I still have to decide on a costume." I said. "What are you wearing?"

"I'll probably just go with that nurse costume from last year." Elena declared. "No one will care."

"Lucky you, I've grown since last year and can't wear my previous costume." I informed her. "I'm going to go see Tyler."

I went over to my boyfriend to see if he had any ideas for costumes for me to wear.

"I need your help." I replied. I saw Matt was nearby. "It has nothing to do with you know who. I lied and have no idea what kind of costume to wear."

"Well I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you." He admitted.

"You could tell me what you're going as." I suggested.

"I was going as Leonidas." He replied. "Maybe you could dress as Queen Gorgo."

"I don't think I would be able to find a dress like that." I replied. "I guess I just have to go to the costume shop after school and see what they have available."

"Well I'm sure that whatever you decide on, you'll look hot in it." He complimented.

"And that is why I'm glad that I'm your girlfriend." I said as I kissed him before the bell rang.

After school was done, Caroline drove me to the costume shop. It was a little nice to know that I wasn't the only one who waited until the last minute.

"So what exactly are you wearing?" I asked my blonde best friend.

"Bonnie and I are going to dress as twin witches." She responded. "She's even got a blonde wig."

After a few minutes of searching, I narrowed it down to three costumes.

"So should I wear sexy schoolgirl, Cleopatra, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" I asked.

"Maybe you should do Cleopatra since he's doing Leonidas." Caroline suggested.

"Leonidas and Cleopatra died 450 years apart." I replied.

"Okay then how about Schoolgirl Buffy?" She answered. "It's basically the schoolgirl costume with the stake and holster."

"You know what? I like that idea." I agreed. I mean I probably couldn't fight a vampire but maybe it would show Vicki that I'm not afraid of her.

I took the two costumes to the front. There was a two for one special and they didn't need to know that Caroline wasn't going to be wearing the second.

I went home and dressed before Tyler came and gave both me and Elena a ride to the school. I must say that he made a very hot Spartan. From what I heard, the decorating committee went all out in making the school look scary. I would have to see if it was really as frightening as it looked.

It actually did look like something out of a scary movie. There were probably enough flashing lights to give even the slightest epileptic a seizure. Caroline was with Bonnie and they were both dressed as witches but did not look like twins.

We saw Matt as we walked in.

"So I found Vicki." Matt replied. Those were not words that I wanted to hear. "She's been acting really weird since she got back. I don't have any idea what she's on. I almost didn't bring her here."

"She's here right now?" I asked feeling kind of scared. I shot Tyler a glance.

"Yeah, she's a vampire. You can't miss her." Matt remarked. It was a good thing that he didn't know that her fangs were actually real.

I began to walk through the hallways while Tyler went to spike the punch. I don't know if now was the right time for that. I hope that I wouldn't run into her. I guess being in a crowd was a good thing. There was no way that could try to kill me in front of all these people. I slowly headed down the halls before I felt someone grab me. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found it was just Stefan. Then I remembered that he was also a vampire and opened my mouth to scream.

He covered it quickly.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." He promised. "I need to find Vicki and I understand that she attacked you last night."

"She wants to kill me." I told him after he uncovered my mouth.

"I won't let that happen." He vowed.

I began to walk to the bathroom. I didn't want him following me. In retrospect I wished that I had because before I get I was grabbed again and dragged outside by Vicki.

"There we go, now there's no one to hear you scream." She taunted.

I pulled out my stake. "I'm not afraid of you." I stammered, hands shivering.

"You really think you can kill me with that?" She asked before she swatted it out of my hand. I then started to run. We were out by where the school buses were parked. I ran along the side of one. She pretty much seemed to be waiting there for me. This was not good. I had to think on my feet. I then went to my knees and began to crawl under the bus. Her costume prevented her from following me. I was definitely going to get my costume dirty but I would prefer that to be being dead.

Unfortunately, she was on the other side of the bus waiting for me. She grabbed me and held me up by the neck. She said no one would be able to hear me, but I screamed anyway.

"You just couldn't stay away." Vicki remarked. "You had to go after my man. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. When you're gone, I'll have Tyler all to myself."

"He'll never love you." I choked out.

"We'll just about tha…" She said before stopped suddenly and beginning to choke. Her grip loosened and I noticed my stake was sticking out of her chest. I began to breathe deeply. Stefan was standing across from her.

"You saved me." I remarked. He wasn't who I would have preferred be my rescuer but I was still grateful. "Thank you."

"I told you that I wouldn't let her hurt you." He reiterated. "How about we go find Elena and I'll take you home? Also you might want to wear this to cover up your skirt."

He handed me his jacket and it was at that point I noticed my skirt was ripped. I blushed brightly.

"You know I kind of like it." A second voice said. I looked to see Damon standing there. "Good thing I showed up to take care of the body."

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Relax, Bro, the council already knows that she was a vampire and I can get them to say that she died of an overdose." Damon replied. "You go get Brittney Spears home. I have got everything under control here. By the way, I can probably convince them that she was behind the attacks."

Before I could hear any brotherly feuding, Stefan took me inside. It felt good when he held my hand.

So Jillian's attempt at being Buffy did not pan out. The good news is she's alright. I also am going to be skipping the Lexi episode because I don't feel like it would have a place in this story. That means that we get to meet Alaric in the next chapter. Yay Alaric. Please don't forget to reviee


	8. History Repeating

So over the last week, a number of interesting things have happened. First it was Stefan's birthday and his friend Lexi came by and left. Tyler also had his uncle Mason come by. Mason was apparently a werewolf as well. He was hot, but a bit too old for me. I am definitely not one of those girls who likes to date older men.

The thing about Mason is that he seemed really shady. I don't know what it was but someone just wasn't right about him. I don't think it had anything to do with the fact that he was a werewolf. Unfortunately Tyler has missed the last few days of school.

Speaking of shady, I heard that they finally hired a new US History teacher. Caroline's text described him as short brown hair, tall, blue eyes with a beard in his early 30s. I think she may have had a crush on him even though he was even older than Damon. When I got to the room for my class, I noticed a ring on his finger. It looked similar to Stefan and Damon's. Was he a vampire like them?

"Good morning class." He greeted. "I'm Alaric Saltzman, you're new history teacher. Saltzman is German but I'm from Boston."

He didn't sound like he was from Boston. He didn't have a Boston accent. Come to think of it, Alaric also seemed like an old name that a vampire would have. I would have to closely investigate this. I don't want to tell anyone about my suspicions because I can't be sure.

"Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather that I will never be able to thank enough." He added. "You can just call me Ric."

After class, I was stopped before I could get to the door by none than this Ric. He wouldn't try to kill me here, would he?

"You're Jillian Gilbert, right?" He asked.

"Yes how did you know?" I asked.

"Lucky guess." He replied as he flashed a boyish smile. I know I said that I don't like older men but damn, he is hot. "Also, I have your sister Elena in my first class. I have some things that I need to discuss with you. Is there any chance that you can come by around lunch?"

"Sure…" I replied a little nervously.

At lunch, I walked into his classroom. He was eating a sandwich which I don't think had blood on it. I stepped inside and laid my bag down.

"Did you know that your old teacher had a smart-mouthed bitch file?" He asked. That sounded just like Tanner. "No joke. It's typed on a label."

He got up and threw the file into the trash. I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry. I won't be as hard on you." He promised. "I'm giving you a clean slate. Now I can't erase the bad grades he gave you even if they were graded unfairly. I can however give you an opportunity for extra credit. Write me a paper about local town history. And you can't use the internet as a source. There's a lot in the archives that you can use. I think you if you give an excellent paper, you should be able to get that A you desire. Do we have a deal?"

"Of course." I replied as I shook his hand. "That's an interesting ring."

"Thank you. It was my father's" He replied. "That's an interesting bracelet."

"It was my mother's." I replied.

"You have one week to get it typed and submitted." He told me as I started to walk out the door. I needed to find Caroline.

On the subject of Caroline, I really wanted to tell her about vampires. The only problem was the only actual proof I had was Stefan and Damon. I didn't trust Damon and Stefan wasn't here.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." She told me. She was wearing a turquoise tunic and black leggings. "Where were you?"

"I was with the new teacher Mr. Saltzman." I told her. "What's up?"

"Matt and I hooked up last night." She explained. "He was trying to drink away his sorrows after Vicki OD'ed. I'm sure you heard about that. Anyway, I took him home and we had sex. But when I saw him this morning, all he did was say 'hey' and walk away. Since you somehow got Tyler to talk to you and eventually became his girlfriend, I could really use your advice with this."

"Well you need to talk to him." I suggested. "If he won't talk, make him talk to you."

After school, I saw Stefan and Elena in the parking lot.

"I'm not going to be coming to school anymore." I heard him say. "I need to back off and keep my distance."

"From school or from me?" Elena asked.

He didn't say anything any began to walk away. I knew what I had to do. I then noticed a text from Caroline.

"_I think I fucked up."_ It read. I texted her back saying that I had something that I needed to do first but I would talk to her when I was done.

I knew where I needed to go. I hoped he would be there. I rang the bell, which was an actual bell and not a doorbell and waited for someone to come and get it.

Stefan answered the door.

"Jill, what are you doing?" He asked in surprise.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" I scolded him. "Elena loves you and you can't just tell her that you want to keep your distance."

"It's not safe for me to be near her." He replied.

"Why? I don't think you've attacked one person since we got here?" I asked. He pulled me inside. I guess it wouldn't hurt. "All I'm saying if you back away too much, Damon might to make a move on her. I'm pretty sure that you don't want that."

"Do you think he'll really try to kill her?" I asked.

"Actually I think he might try to charm her." I pointed out. "Damon seems to be attracted to underage girl and Elena fits that bill."

I began to look around the house a little. They were various items that I didn't know how old they were. I couldn't help but wonder if I could find a good idea to use for my paper. I managed to find something very particular.

"When did you take this picture of Elena?" I asked as I showed it to him. Her hair was curled and she was in some sort of period dress.

"That's not Elena." He replied. "That's Katherine."

"Why does she look just like Elena?" I questioned.

"I don't know." He answered. "But she's the vampire that turned Damon and me. She was killed in a church with 26 other vampires the same night as the Battle of Willow Creek."

"Does Elena know that's why you like her?" I inquired.

"I don't really want her to know." He responded. Did he not see the flaw with that?

"She needs to know that she looks like Katherine so she doesn't think that the only reason you dated her was because she looked like your ex. She'll think that you really aren't over her."

"I didn't even really love Katherine." He explained. "She just compelled me to have sex with her and not be afraid of her. It wasn't real. She was a manipulative bitch."

"I should get going. I have to write a paper for the new history teacher." I said.

"Why not write it on your family?" He suggested.

"Maybe I will." I told him. "Just tell Elena that she looks like Katherine. You're not even together so she can't even dump you."

"I promise I'll tell her." He pledged. "But not tonight. Tonight, I'm going to follow Damon around to see if I can get him to reveal why he came here. I think he had more motive than just to torment me."

"I guess that's alright." I replied as I finally walked out the door. I needed to go home and see if I could find some of the old journals Maybe Aunt Jenna would be able to tell me about those.

Actually I needed to talk to Caroline because I wanted to be a good friend. I would still have time to do the paper after.

I went to the Forbes house and found Caroline was there but she seemed to be packing.

"What's with the packing?" I asked. She wasn't moving out, was she?

"Elena invited Bonnie and I to stay over at your house tonight." She explained.

"I wish I could join your sleepover but I have to start my paper." I responded with a frown. "So what exactly happened with Matt?"

"He told me that he left because he didn't want my mom to find him and that I was looking into everything too much." Caroline answered.

"But does he want a relationship?" I asked.

"I think it would be a good idea to give him some space actually with Vicki just dying." She told me.

"That's probably a good idea, Care." I agreed. "So you can give me a ride home since you're going there anyway."

I rode home with her and after dinner, I headed to my room to look over some of the journals. I couldn't help but notice that there was a lot about vampires in this one from the Civil War. It was written by my ancestor Jonathan Gilbert. I was kind of engrossed in the reading. I don't know how long I looked through it.

My reading was interrupted by a loud banging sound. I had to go outside and see what was going on.

I found Caroline and Elena banging on the bathroom door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

The door suddenly opened and Bonnie looked calm.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"I'm fine." Bonnie replied monotonously. That didn't sound like Bonnie.

"Faker: you had us worried sick." Caroline said as she went to grab her bag. "I am so out of here."

So I guess the chance of the two of us sharing a bed tonight was low.

Bonnie headed to the door.

"I must be going too." She said. Okay that did not sound like her at all.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena called before she seemed to have an epiphany. "Emily!"

Emily? There was a girl named Emily mentioned in the book.

"It has to be done." Emily said.

"We need to follow her." Elena stated. I got into her car. Can't I have one normal night in Mystic Falls? What to 'nothing bad ever happens here.'? Emily went out into the woods near the ruins of Fell's Church.

"Well, well, the gang's all here." Damon commented. "Hey Emily. It's time we get started."

"I'm not going to do it." Emily declared.

"You don't have a choice. I got you your crystal and put it in Bonnie's hands." Damon replied. "I fulfilled my end of the bargain and now it's time for to open the tomb and let Katherine out."

"I am not letting them out!" Emily responded.

"Them?" Stefan asked.

"In order to save her, I had to save all of them." Emily explained. So there was a tomb full of vampires in there. I think I should agree with her on this.

"I don't care about them." Damon replied. "I just want Katherine."

"I will not!" Emily exclaimed as she threw Damon back into a tree. That looked like it really hurt. She then began to draw a circle and shouted something that I didn't understand but the necklace that she had been wearing went up in flames.

After a few seconds, the fire went out and Bonnie looked dazed. Damon rushed over and bit into her neck. The news was Stefan managed to throw him off before he could kill her. I wish I could do something here.

"It's time to go, Damon." Stefan stated. "You failed. Katherine is not coming back."

"Well you only love Elena because she looks like exactly like Katherine." Damon replied spitefully. Elena looked stunned. And that is why Stefan should have told her.

"That's not true." Stefan refuted weakly.

"I don't look just like Katherine?" Elena asked.

"No you do, but…" Stefan started. He couldn't finish because Elena slapped him. She went and followed Damon out into the woods. Damon didn't look like he was going to kill her and she looked like she wanted to talk to him.

Stefan gave Bonnie some of his blood and she seemed to get better.

"Can you get her home?" He requested.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to leave town." He said.

"No you're not." I stated firmly. "You need to win Elena back."

Before I could finish talking to him, I got a call from Tyler.

"Hi Sexy." I greeted him.

"Jill, I have something important that I need to tell you." He said, sounding very serious.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Mason wants me to go and spend some time with him." He replied. WHAT? "He said that he can help me with my new powers."

"You're leaving?" I asked. "For how long?"

"I don't know. I guess as long as it takes." He said. "I promise I'll be back."

Tears started to stream down my face. "I love you." I told him.

"It's not going to make me stay Jill." He responded. "This is something that I have to do."

So Jillian thinks that Alaric is a vampire. It goes in line with the show but no one actually suspected him of it. She's going to be surprised when she finds out the truth. Plus Damon and Elena might happen and Tyler is going away like he did with Jules. Please don't forget to review.


	9. The Turning Point of Bloodlines

Two days have passed since Tyler told me that he was leaving over the phone. I haven't seen him so I imagine that it's true. I woke up and started to look over the journal some. I decided that I would try to draw one of the vampires described in it. I dug out my old sketchpad. What I came across was a muscular man with dark hair and a goatee named Frederick. It wasn't that hard but I made sure to give him fangs and distort his face like I had seen with Vicki. I really hope that this Frederick was dead because he sounded like a nasty son of a bitch.

I noticed Elena came into my room to check on me but looked shocked and walked out. I guess she was surprised about my sketchpad. I guess it had been a while since I had used it, but it wasn't a radical change of behavior. Or maybe she was planning some sort of surprise for me. My birthday was tomorrow. I was finally going to be 16. Though, I had a strong intuition that a car was out of the question. Too bad Tyler wouldn't be here to celebrate it with me.

I had a little bit of time to work on my paper before I had to go to school. I figured I could work on the introduction. It wasn't due until Friday so as long as I didn't procrastinate, I could get it done and edited. After I finished, I went down for breakfast.

"Good morning." I greeted them.

"Good for you maybe." Jenna remarked. "I got a late night visit from my ex-boyfriend."

"Logan?" Elena asked in shock. I couldn't help but wonder where he had been. No one had heard from him a few weeks.

"Yeah he kept asking me to invite him in but I wouldn't." She explained before she walked away.

"Why did you freak out when she said his name?" I asked.

"Because I saw Damon kill Logan." She explained. "Stefan and I were in the woods looking for Vicki and Logan found us and shot him with a wooden bullet. He was about to stake Stefan before Damon came to the rescue."

"So do you think Logan is a vampire then?" I asked.

"Definitely, the only question is who turned him." She answered. "I need to tell Damon about this."

"Why not Stefan?" I questioned, wondering why she would ask the murderous, pedophilic Salvatore brother.

She didn't say anything. Fine I'll tell Stefan. I took out my phone and called him.

"Why are you calling me Jill?" Stefan asked.

"Logan Fell is back in town and we think he's a vampire now." I explained. "Elena said that she was telling Damon so I brought upon myself to tell you."

"Sheriff Forbes is here right now. She said that there's been another attack." He stated. "If what you say is true, then Logan was probably behind it. Has Elena said anything about me?"

That was a good theory and I didn't want to tell him about my Alaric theory.

"She walked away when I said your name, so I am guessing that she is still mad at you." I deduced. "But you need to come back to school. You need to fight for Elena or you are going to lose her to your brother."

"I haven't dated in a long time." He replied. That didn't surprise me. "I need some advice."

"Well I can't tell you over the phone." I responded. "I'll talk to you after school, which you are going to."

In a way, I felt like I was acting like his mother, despite being 146 years younger than him. I hung up the phone, knowing that I need to head to school.

At school, I was first seen by Caroline. She wrapped me in a hug.

"I am so sorry that Tyler left you." She stated.

"It's not your fault, Care." I told her. It had nothing to do with her actually. "So are you going to career night?"

"I have to." She answered. "My mom is going to be at one of the booths. Please tell me that you're going to be there. I need some support even though you don't have to be there."

The career fair was mostly for juniors and seniors but I had already planned on going because Aunt Jenna was taking me and Elena.

"I'll be there." I promised. "But I have to talk to Stefan after school first, because he needs advice on how to win Elena back."

"Why did the two of them break up anyway?" She questioned. I didn't know what to say here. How could I come up with a good excuse?

"It's complicated but now Elena is starting to show interest in Damon." I explained. "That doesn't give him very much time to win her back."

"Why does Elena like him?" Caroline inquired. "I thought you told me that he was an ass."

"I'm pretty sure that he is." I responded. "I don't like it but I don't think that there's anything that I could say to her about it. That's why I want to help Stefan because I am definitely Team Stelena."

I opened my locker and took out my books.

"Why do you still have that picture Lady Gaga in your locker?" She asked. I can't believe she said that.

"This is not Lady Gaga. This is Taylor Momsen, who is a million times prettier than Lady Gaga's fugly face!" I responded.

"Taylor Momsen from _Gossip Girl?" _She asked to which I nodded. "Wow, she's really changed in these past few years. How old is she now?"

"16, like you, and like I will be tomorrow." I responded.

"I'm only going to be 16 for two more weeks." She reminded me. "You know it's too bad that your party will be nothing like Elena's."

Elena's Sweet 16 was a little over a year ago. Back then Mom and Dad were alive and they had money to throw her a huge party.

"Maybe they saved up some money for mine." I suggested. "I'll have to ask Aunt Jenna about it."

I decided to see Mr. Saltzman/Ric during lunch again. I needed some kind of proof that he was a vampire. He was out of his room. I was ready to snoop around for something when he appeared.

"Can I help you, Jillian?" He asked.

"No I just wanted to discuss my topic to see if it's a good choice." I said.

"What's your topic?" He asked.

"It's a position paper about how the residents of Mystic Falls compared the Union soldiers to demonic creatures like vampires."

"Do you have good sources to back this up?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I answered politely.

"Then it should be fine." He stated.

"So I saw you on a date with my aunt this weekend." I stated.

"She's a lovely woman." He told me. "Now I have some things to grade so you better go."

So at career night, Caroline went to the bathroom. The weird thing is she never came back. I went to see if Sheriff Forbes knew where she was.

"Logan, tell me where you are." I heard her say into the phone. "I want her back."

I immediately went to find Stefan. He was in the hallway. Elena wasn't even here.

"Logan's kidnapped Caroline." I told him frantically. "We have to find her before he kills her."

"Let's go." He remarked. He seemed to be texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Damon." He answered. "He talked to Logan today."

By the time we found Caroline, she was unconscious but breathing and Logan was dead with a stake in his heart. I don't know who killed him but I don't think it was her.

I shook her awake.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I was with Logan and he bit my neck." She replied.

"Caroline, Logan was a vampire." I told her as I showed her the stake in his heart. "Stefan's one too but he doesn't drink human blood."

"So those animal attacks, they were vampire attacks?" She asked.

"Most of them were Damon." I stated firmly. "That charm has an herb called vervain in it. Never take it off because it prevents vampires from messing with your head. Can you promise me that?"

"This is so weird." She commented.

"I've been wanting to tell you but I didn't have any proof." I remarked. "Also Tyler's a werewolf and that's why he's gone now."

"Okay this town is weird." She added before I hugged her.

I woke up in the morning a little worried. Elena hadn't come home last night.

I found Stefan at my window.

"Do you know where Elena is?" He asked after I opened it.

"She didn't come home last night and she's not wearing her necklace." I told him. I had noticed it on her dresser. "Maybe she's with Damon."

"I hope not." He said. "Oh and Happy Birthday."

I smiled when he said it.

"Thank you." I told him. "I just wish I was getting a car."

"Well maybe I could let you drive mine sometime." He offered. I didn't know that he had a car but that sounded really nice.

"I would like that." I responded. "I need to go eat so you should probably go."

I went to the kitchen to find Aunt Jenna was attempting to make me pancakes like my mom had on every one of Elena's and my birthdays. By attempting, I of course mean failing.

"Can I just have some cereal?" I requested.

"That would probably be better than me burning the house down." Jenna agreed. "So Happy Birthday. I know it must be weird not hearing your parents say it and I don't know where Elena is. She is going to be in so much trouble when she gets home."

I just started to eat. I can't believe that she was trying to be authoritative.

"So anyone, I have decided that a gift will come from your inheritance fund." She told me as she handed me a check for $200 hundred dollars. "Don't spend it all on one outfit."

Well without a car, I couldn't get to any of the expensive stores, so I could that would be doable. The problem with these small towns is good clothes are hard to find.

I went to school and saw Stefan. He looked like he had news.

"So Elena is with Damon and they're going to Atlanta." He remarked. "He said that Elena wanted to go and he didn't compel her."

"Do you believe him?" I asked.

"I don't know but we can't just go to Atlanta and see them." He responded. "Also, I have a birthday present for you. You can come by and get it after school."

At school, I once again wanted to see if Ric was a vampire. I knew a foolproof way of figuring it out. I just had to get him to touch my bracelet. This would not involve taking it off because he could compel me if I did so.

I went to his room at lunch again.

"I'm beginning to worry about you coming in here so often." He stated with a nervous look in his eye. "Don't you have friends that you want to be with at lunch?"

"Well if you're going to be dating my aunt, I thought I should get to know you better." I stated.

"Okay…" He replied. I walked a little closer to him. He was beginning to look nervous. I reached for his hand and he pulled back.

"This is really inappropriate." He told me. "I am twice your age."

"Okay how about this? Just tell if you're a vampire." I ordered.

"A vampire, that's ridiculous." He responded with an unbelievable laugh. "Vampires aren't real."

"I know that they're real and I don't believe your skepticism." I said. "If you're not a vampire why do you have that ring? I've seen vampires that wear rings like that to walk in the daylight."

"Okay I am a vampire hunter." He replied. "This ring prevents me from being killed by vampires."

"You're a vampire hunter?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes I killed that Logan guy that Jenna was talking about." He told me. He then opened his desk to reveal a stake. "I always carry one with me."

"Okay so if you're a hunter can you train me?" I asked.

"Why do you want to hunt vampires?" He asked. "Shouldn't be worried about normal teenage things?"

"I've already had a close encounter with a vampire and I wasn't able to defend myself." I explained. "I want to know how you do it. Oh and I'm not asking you because I have a crush on you. So why do you hunt vampires?"

"A vampire killed my wife." He told me. "If you want to train, meet me after school."

"I can't today's my birthday." I responded. "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow: immediately after school." He told me.

I needed to go to the library after school so I could get another source. I began to look through the Civil War books. I found one and began to look through it.

"You don't want that one." A girl's voice said. I turned to see an Asian girl with long hair wearing all black. She looked to be about half an inch taller than me. She looked kind of like I did in my Goth phase. "That is unless you like inaccurate books."

"I suppose you can help me find a better one?" I asked.

"Yup." She replied. "I'm Anna by the way."

"Jill." I responded.

She went through the shelves and grabbed a few books. "Why do you want these if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm writing a paper for history class." I explained. "So do you work here?"

"Nah, I'm just homeschooled so I'm here all of the time." She told me. "So maybe I'll see around town some time."

"Maybe." I replied.

After I left the library, I made my way to Stefan's. I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to give me.

"I'm glad you're here." He remarked. He took me to the attic and pulled a dress in a bag. It was regular length with wide sleeves. It looked pretty amazing and kind of old. "This is an old dress of Katherine's. I had it tailored several years ago. I want you to have it. Even if you don't want to wear, I imagine you could sell it for a hefty price."

"I think I do want to wear it." I told him. "I'm going to go try it on."

This was a pretty nice birthday. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I went to the bathroom.

So now Caroline knows about vampires, Jillian is training to be a hunter, and she may be growing feelings for Stefan. Not to mention we have Anna. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Unpleasantville

I was out in the woods with Ric. We were about to start my vampire hunter training.

"Okay so why don't you start by telling me what happened when you were confronted by this vampire?" He asked.

"Well I held my stake out, hands shaking and she swatted it away." I told him.

"That was the first thing wrong that you did." He responded. "You cannot show fear in the presence of a vampire, despite the fact that they can kill you."

"Easy for you to say, you have a ring that turns you into Claire Bennet." I said to him.

"I don't know who that is." He replied.

"God, does nobody watch _Heroes_ anymore?" I asked rhetorically. "Save the cheerleader, save the world? She can't be killed?"

"Oh I can be killed." He stated. "I just come back. The important thing is you'll stand more of a chance if you don't show fear. Then there's the second thing that you did wrong. You don't reveal your stake to the vampire until you have an opening to kill it."

I couldn't help but wonder if I should have a notepad. I wonder what he was better at teaching: history or how to survive a vampire attack? Hopefully the first, because that's what he was being paid to do.

"Now when you stake a vampire, you need to make sure that you hit it in the heart." He added. "If you miss, it will still hurt, but not kill it."

"Why do you keep referring to them as its?" I questioned

"They're not people anymore." He explained. "As far as I'm concerned, they are not but animals."

Okay that was harsh. Though, I guess since his wife was killed by a vampire, he probably has reason to think that. Also, to be fair, Vicki did act kind animalistic with me in a way that a deranged murderer would.

"So are you going to give me a chance to practice or anything?" I asked. "Maybe you could use a dummy or something?"

"We can cover that tomorrow." He told me. "Right now, I have to go grade things, including your essay. It's getting dark. I'll give you a ride home."

"You don't have to do that." I declared.

"It will give me a chance to see your aunt." He remarked.

"She has a class tonight." I informed him. "She'll probably be gone before we get there."

"Well there are still vampires outside." Ric replied. "No harm in being cautious."

In the end, I rode home with him. Once again, it would be nice to have my own car.

Elena was home, she pretty much had no choice because Aunt Jenna grounded her. She still wasn't talking to Stefan. I decided not to tell her about the gift he had given me.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

I decided not to tell her about my extracurricular activities either.

"I was doing some independent studies with Mr. Saltzman." I told her before she gave me a look. "No, I am not dating our teacher. That's just disgusting. So do you want to get pizza?"

Within 30 minutes, the pizza had arrived.

"That'll be twenty-two dollars." The delivery boy said.

"Elena, I need the money!" I called up to her. "Come in and lay on the table."

I went out to the kitchen to get plates and cups while Elena came downstairs and paid the man.

"So why don't you tell me why you went to Atlanta with Damon?" I suggested.

"Well there was this guy in the road and I swerved to avoid hitting him, only to hit him anyway and also total my car. Then he got up and it became clear that he was a vampire. He started to come toward me and then ran away and Damon pulled me out of the car." She explained. I guess neither of us has a car now. "Damon offered to take me home but I said I wanted to go with him instead."

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to get out of Mystic Falls for a while." She replied. "He also told me something very important that might shock you."

"What?" I responded.

"I'm adopted." She responded. HUH? "Jenna tells me that I was left at the hospital after I was born and Dad put his and Mom's names on my birth certificate. All I know is my mother's name is Isobel."

"Isobel?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, Isobel." She repeated. "Why is that important?"

"That's the same name as Mr. Saltzman's dead wife." I explained.

"Well it's a pretty common name, so it's probably not her." Elena responded. "I really don't think Mr. Saltzman is my father. He said that he's from Boston and I'm pretty sure that he had never been to Mystic Falls before."

The next day, I went to the Grill with Caroline after my training. Matt was also there but he was filling out an application.

"So are you going to make a move?" I asked.

"I want to give him some space and be friends." She replied.

"Care, it's never going to happen unless one of you makes a move." I informed her. "And I don't think it's going to be him. You should ask him to the Decade Dance."

"What if he says no?" She questioned in doubt. Caroline could lack in confidence sometimes.

"Ask him as a friend and see if you go farther." I suggested.

I then noticed that Damon appeared to be trying to make peace with Bonnie. Bonnie seemed to not be having it.

"So why does Elena like him when he tried to kill her best friend?" Caroline asked.

"I literally have no idea what she sees in Damon." I replied. "Is that last year's QB Ben McKendrick?"

"Yeah he works here now." Caroline explained. "This is where all washed-up jocks end up."

I really hoped that Matt didn't hear that. Caroline needs to learn not to speak her mind sometimes.

"So are you really training with Mr. Saltzman?" She asked.

"Yes but no one else needs to know that, especially not Elena." I responded. "Today I worked on a dummy for the first time."

The next day, there was no cheerleading and no training because Ric was busy setting up the dance. I volunteered to do punch because my dance partner was out of town. I hoped that he would come back soon. Maybe it would be like one of those movie where he surprises me by showing up at the dance. I'm not counting on it, but it would be romantic. Anyway I was at the Grill again, playing pool by myself. Yes I know it was kind of lame, but Caroline was decorating and I didn't want to get paint on me. I prayed someone would show up.

My prayers were answered when Anna showed up in another gothish ensemble.

"Hey, how did the paper go?" She asked me.

"I got an A." I answered.

"What did he think about the _vampires_?" She asked with a spooky emphasis on the last word. I should pretend that I don't know that vampires exist here. "Did he believe it?"

"I don't even really believe it." I told her.

"So do you wanna hang out tonight?" She asked.

"I'm manning the punch bowl at the dance tonight." I explained. "You should come."

"Alright I guess I will but I'm not gonna dance with you." Anna said with a smile.

"It has a 50s theme." I pointed out.

"I think I have a poodle skirt somewhere." She stated. Did they even make those in black?

That night, I was getting ready in my room was Elena was doing the same in hers. I was wearing the dress that Stefan had given me. It looked like something out of the 50s.

"Jenna? Jill?" I heard Elena asked. I stepped out of my room.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard a noise coming from downstairs." Elena replied.

She then grabbed the vampire finding compass and noticed it was spinning. The two of us went downstairs and a vampire jumped down from the ceiling and grabbed her. Fuck, it was the pizza delivery boy. I also had left my stake upstairs.

Luckily, Stefan showed up and pushed him out of the way before he could bite her. He then darted out the door.

After a few minutes, Damon was there.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked.

"I…I invited him in." I stammered. I was still a little shocked

"He posed as a pizza delivery boy." Stefan added/

"Okay that was a smart idea." Damon commented. "Looks like we need to find him and kill him. Stefan will take Princess to the dance and I'll be Elena's date."

I glared at him. I hope he doesn't become my brother-in-law someday.

"Okay." Elena remarked before either me or Stefan had a chance to reject the idea. This would be an interesting evening. "Where did you get that dress anyway, Jill?"

"I…um…" I stumbled, trying to think of something.

"It looks like a modified version of something Katherine once wore." Damon commented.

I blushed and I think Stefan did too.

"We should really get going." I remarked.

So at the dance, I was pouring punch for people. I really hoped that my shift was end soon. I was dressed up too nice not to dance.

"Here I am." Anna said as she suddenly appeared.

"Wow you actually don't look like you raided Hot Topic for once." I commented.

"Now that's not nice." She replied sticking her tongue out at me.

"Hey, as someone who went through a Goth phase, I can say that." I told her.

"You went through a Goth phase?" She asked in disbelief "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true." I argued. "I had the black hair and the black clothes. It was after my parents died."

"I'm so sorry." She told me. She then went to get some cups.

"You know you don't have to help." I pointed out. "You don't even go to school here."

"I don't mind." She replied perkily. "It's what you're doing and since you're my friend, I want to talk to you. Oh and by the way, can I borrow your ancestor's journal?"

"I don't have it." I replied.

"Duh, but maybe you could go to your house and get it for me." She declared. Yeah, I'm not going home until the vampire is dead.

"I don't have it because I gave it to my history teacher." I clarified. He was also my mentor.

"Why?" She asked. "Why did you do that?"

"He wanted to read it." I explained.

"Well I guess that's too bad." She responded. "Why don't you go dance and I'll watch the table."

"You don't go there, people will notice that." I pointed out.

"It'll be fine." She urged. "Go have fun."

I went to the dancefloor and saw Elena was dancing with Damon.

"We should dance." I suggested to Stefan. "You are my date after all."

"I don't know." He responded.

"It might make Elena jealous." I added.

He took me to the dance floor, and the DJ started to play _Hopelessly Devoted to You_ by Olivia Newton-John. This of course was from the movie _Grease_ which was set in the 50s but came out in the 70s. Still it was a good song to dance to.

Elena did look jealous. Since I shipped, Stefan and Elena, I decided up the ante a little. I rested my head on his shoulder. It actually felt really nice.

After the dance was over, I went back to the punch table.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Anna asked me.

"No he's just a friend." I told her. "My boyfriend is spending some time with his uncle right now out of town."

"Does he know that you're getting close to other guys?" She teased. I had to roll my eyes at this.

"I'm really only doing it to make my sister jealous." I explained. "She used to date him and he wants her back. So do you have a boyfriend? "

"Well I'm seeing someone right now but it's kind of on the down low."

So apparently while I was working the punch table, I missed all of the good stuff. Elena and the Salvatores had found the vampire and tried to get some answers out of him but weren't able to, so they staked him. I wished I didn't miss it. I wanted to have a chance to stake a vampire.

Like any good date should (even though it wasn't a real date), Stefan took me home. Elena was headed to bed but I wanted a drink before then.

"So I told Damon that I was going help him get Katherine out of the tomb." He told me. "But I lied. I want you to promise not to tell Elena."

"I promise, but I think there's zero chance of her taking you back if she finds out you lied to her." I pointed out.

"That's a chance I'll have to take because I can't risk her telling Damon." He told me.

So here's a word of warning, Damon may have compelled Elena, but it wasn't to have feelings for him, those are all his charm. All the romance is real. Also it looks like Jillian and Stefan continue to grow closer. What will Tyler think of that when he comes back. At the current rate, he'll be back after the tomb is opened. So that will definitely give them time to grow even closer. Please don't forget to review


	11. Children of the Damned

I woke up on a Saturday morning. Elena had slept over at the boarding house. Ric was going to meet me later for our training. While I was still in bed, I received a phone call from Stefan.

"So, Damon tells me that we need Jonathan Gilbert's journal to find the grimoire." He told me.

"What is a grimoire?" I asked.

"It's a spell book." He clarified. "Anyway, weren't you using it to write your paper?"

"Yes…" I answered.

"Well do you know where it is?" He asked me.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman." I explained. "I can tell you when he's going to be out."

"How do you know?" Stefan questioned.

"Because I'm helping him with something later." I improvised. "I have a pretty good idea that he keeps it in his classroom. You can get later."

At that moment, my call waiting went off.

"I have to go, I've got another call." I explained. "Let me know if you get it."

I pushed the call waiting button and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, it's Anna." The voice replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

"Well I have plans this afternoon and probably tonight." I told her. "I guess we could do something this morning unless you'd rather sleep over tonight."

"I guess I can do that." Anna replied. "I'll see you tonight maybe around 10:00?"

"Sounds good." I replied as I hung up.

After lunch, I went to my meeting with Ric.

"Okay so there are more vampires in town than I thought." He told me.

"Did you see one?" I asked.

"Stefan Salvatore." He responded. "You don't seem shocked. Did you already know this?"

"Look both you and Stefan are the good guys." I explained. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Alaric Saltzman is a vampire hunter." Stefan declared. I sighed.

"Look I know." I responded. "I'm with him right now."

"Why are you with him?" Stefan asked in confusion. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to have this conversation.

"I've been training with him." I explained. "I want to make sure what happened with Vicki never happens again. I have to go. I'll talk to you after my session is done."

I hung up the phone.

"So that was him." I told Ric. "Can we get started?"'

"Are you talking about Vicki Donovan by any chance?" He questioned.

"Yes she was Matt's older sister." I explained. "She was a pain in the ass long before she was turned, though. She tried to kill me on Halloween and Stefan staked her. Now can we start the lesson?"

"Okay today I am going to teach you what to do if a vampire gets its hands on you." Ric remarked. "Basically you need to do whatever you can to get out of its grasp."

"Am I going to practice on you or something?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact you are." He said as he suddenly grasped on me from behind and held his arm around my neck. "Don't be afraid to hurt me. I've been through a lot. Do whatever you can to break free."

I started by stepping on his foot. That was effective. He reached for me and kicked him in the groin. He fell to the ground in pain.

"That was good." He winced. "But can you not do that again? We'll try again after I can get up."

I tried a few different things. I bit his hand, I elbowed him in the stomach, I poked him in the eye. All of those seemed to work.

"So you appear to be good at defending yourself." He replied after a few minutes. "Anyway, those will give you the chance to stake the vampire."

"Is there anything else that we need to talk about?" I asked.

"Well I am curious about that bracelet of your mother's." He stated.

"What about it?" I asked nervously. I hope he wasn't going to ask me to take it off, because I was not going to do that.

"I understand that there's vervain in it." He remarked. "Can I see it?"

"No." I answered. "I don't take it off. But it has enough vervain in it to burn a vampire."

"That could be a very useful weapon for you." He told me.

When I got home for dinner, I found out that Damon was in the kitchen with Jenna sitting on the counter, drinking a glass of wine. Elena was leaning against him. For some weird reason, Jenna seemed to approve of the two of them. However, the chance that Damon compelled her to do such was definitely probable.

"Hello, Princess." He greeted me. Why did he have to call me that? "So do you know where Stefan is? He's missing out."

"I'm not his girlfriend." I pointed out.

"But you are his new best friend." Damon argued. "So where is he?"

"He should be here soon." I responded.

He never did show. I guess he was busy, doing I don't know what.

As it usually was on Saturday nights when I was home, I was stuck on dish duty. It was a reason that I didn't like to eat at home on Saturdays. Unfortunately Caroline was in Memphis, and I didn't have enough to eat out again. Damon volunteered to help, but I don't know if that was a good thing.

"So I know that I can trust Elena to help me with this but can I trust Stefan?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't you be able to trust Stefan?" I challenged.

"It's just that Stefan has done his share of backstabbing in the past." Damon explained. "So can I trust him?"

"Can I trust you?" I questioned. "Tell me if you compelled to love you."

"I promise you that I did not compel Elena to love me." He declared. "She just likes me for my irresistible charm. I think it may have been about Stefan at first, but now I know it's real which is why I trust her. So I can I trust Stefan?"

"Yes you can trust him." I told him as I began to walk away.

He then sped in front of me.

"Can I trust him?" He asked slowly.

"I am wearing vervain." I pointed out.

"I'm not compelling. I just want an honest answer." Damon said.

"The answer is still the same." I lied.

After some watching of TV and Damon hassling me some, Stefan finally did show up. I could not be happier. At this time, he looked a little perplexed. I couldn't read him at all.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Who else did you tell about the book?" He asked. "Besides Mr. Saltzman?"

"I just told this girl named Anna that I met at the library." I explained. "We've hung out a few times."

"Can you contact her?" Damon asked me

"I can go tell her to meet me at the Grill." I suggested.

"How about I take you there?" Stefan offered as he pulled me out the door. Okay, I was capable of walking by myself. I took out my phone he started to drive. I then noticed the direction he was driving.

"The Grill is that way." I told him.

"I know, we're not going to the Grill." He explained.

"But shouldn't we see if Anna has the book?" I asked in confusion. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of papers. "Mr. Saltzman made a copy of it and I got it from him after he tried to kill me."

"I talked to him about that." I remarked. "So where are we going then?"

"The old cemetery: to my father grave." He answered. "The grimoire is buried there with him. We need to get it before Damon finds out."

"So you probably don't want to hear this but Damon says that Elena has fallen in love with him." I stated as he parked the car. We would have to walk from there to the gravesite. Stefan took out a pair of shovels from the trunk. "He also says that he didn't compel her."

"I don't know if I believe her but unless he does anything to hurt her, I can't do anything about it." Stefan replied. "Let's go."

"So why was your dad not put in your family's tomb?" I asked as we began to head toward our destination.

"It wasn't built until after he died." Stefan explained.

Once we arrived, it hit me. I was really about to rob someone's grave.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm probably just going to hell before this." I told him.

"You don't have to help me." He declared.

"But I want to." I said as we started to dig. After what was probably 6 feet of digging, we found a coffin. Stefan opened it up and there was who I assumed to be his father (I can't tell since it was just a skeleton), clutching the spell book tightly. "Is that it?"

"Well if it isn't the treasonous twosome." Damon remarked as I looked to see him and Elena. "What were you planning on doing with that?"

"I'm letting you open the tomb, Damon." Stefan remarked.

"We'll see about that." Damon stated before he bit into his arm. What the hell was he doing?

Suddenly, the grabbed me from behind and started to feed blood into my mouth. It tasted awful.

"Jill!" Elena screamed.

"I think you need some motivation." Damon stated. I then did what I remembered from my training, I stomped on his foot and kick his shin before I ran into Stefan's arms.

"Damn it." Damon cursed. "Well there's still Elena."

"Just give him the book, Stefan." Elena pled.

"You can't possibly want that tomb opened." Stefan stated.

"I do." Elena said. Okay, those two words were incredibly shocking. "I want the tomb opened. Damon said he would introduce me to Katherine. I think she could tell me why we look so similar."

Now, that sounded very bizarre. Why would Elena want over two dozen murderous vampires unleashed?

"Give me the book." Damon replied.

Stefan laid the book on the ground. Damon picked it up and fled the scene with Elena.

"You don't think he's going to hurt her, do you?" I asked.

"No, I think he actually does feel something for her." Stefan responded. "The good news is he still needs a witch to open the tomb."

"I have to get home." I told him. "I'm having a friend come over at 10:00."

He took me home and Jenna was out.

"Your friend is here." She told me. "I let her in and she's in your room."

I headed upstairs and found Anna on my bed. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this." Anna stated.

"Do what?" I asked. Before I could react, Anna put me in a sleeper hold. It was only a few seconds before I lost consciousness.

So Jillian had quite a day. It was a very interesting day. She might need to be rescued. And Damon compelled Elena to want the tomb opened but not to love him. Also what's going to happen to Jill and Anna's friendship? Please don't forget to review.


	12. Fool Me Once

I woke up in a strange place that resembled a hotel room. I was on a bed and Ben the bartender was sleeping on a chair. I didn't have any of my vampire hunting stuff on me. I didn't even have my cell phone, but luckily my bracelet was still in place. I sneaked by him and went for the door.

"I wouldn't." Ben replied. Okay do you get ninja skills when turn into a vampire? He then looked me in the eye as if to compel me. "Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Do you understand?"

Had they managed to remove my bracelet, it might have worked, but I was and it didn't. However I decided to fake it.

"I understand." I said monotonously. I then waited for him to turn his back and aimed to make my escape. Unfortunately Anna was at the door.

"Oh why did I get such an idiot involved?" Anna asked rhetorically. I don't know how I didn't realize that she was a vampire. I feel so stupid for letting my guard down like that.

"I did that eye thing." Ben replied.

"She's obviously on vervain." Anna argued. "You're fucking useless."

"Anna what's going on?" I asked as she threw me against the wall.

"You'll find out soon." She stated before she locked me in the bathroom. There, I found Bonnie passed out in the bathroom. At least, I think she was passed out. I went over to check to make sure.

"Bonnie?" I asked.

"Jill, what are you doing here?" She questioned. "Why am I in a bathtub? Where are we?"

"What's the last thing that you remember?" I inquired.

"I was with Ben…oh my god." She remarked as she seemed to get it. I put my finger in front of my mouth to remind her that they could hear us. I turned on the water. "What are we doing here?"

"Well since you're here, I have a feeling that involves opening the tomb." I deduced.

"Why do you think that?" Bonnie asked.

"Because we found the spell book and they're holding us hostage." I explained.

Suddenly, Ben barged in and turned off the water.

"I am not going to open the tomb." Bonnie declared adamantly.

"We'll see about that." Ben responded. "You know maybe if you didn't act like such a desperate virgin, you wouldn't be here right now. Anyway I didn't come for this. I came to retrieve the Gilbert girl."

He threw me into the room, while he stayed in the bathroom. Why he didn't just compel Bonnie, I don't know, but I'm not gonna give him any ideas.

"Hi Jill." Anna greeted me.

"What am I doing here?" I asked. "You pretend to be my friend so you can kidnap me and use Bonnie to open the tomb? Why do you even want it open?"

"Katherine's not the only vampire locked in there." Anna stated. "You see back in 1864, I came here with her, Emily Bennett, and my mom. I managed to escape and Emily was burned at a stake. My mom however was locked in the tomb. I have Jonathan Gilbert to thank for that."

"So what you're going to kill me for something that my ancestor did?" I questioned. "Look I'm sorry but you can't take it out on me."

"You actually mean that." She remarked. "Also for the record, I never planned on killing you. Though if I did, it wouldn't be permanent. I actually like you."

"Then why did you kidnap me?" I questioned. "What do you have to gain from any of this?"

"Leverage." She told me as she took out my iPhone. "How about I call Stefan? He's the one that's into you."

I honestly don't know why she thought that. Stefan loved Elena and I loved Tyler. I definitely didn't have any feelings for him and I doubt that he had any for me. She seemed to put it on speaker.

"Jill?" Stefan asked. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine." Anna answered. "Give me the grimoire and I can guarantee she'll remain that way."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" Stefan asked. Maybe this was another reason that the phone was on speaker.

"Say hello to your lover." Anna ordered. Once again, Tyler is my lover.

"I'm here, Stefan." I told him.

"So send someone with the grimoire to town's square in 30 minutes." Anna instructed.

"Bring her with." Stefan ordered.

Anna hung up without saying anything. She got Ben out of the bathroom.

"If I they escape, I will kill you." Anna warned him, before she went out the door. I would like to do that myself.

Okay, so Ben was a major creep. He kept making inappropriate comments. I then realized something. That could work. It would be difficult and I would need a distraction or another plan.

"You must be thirsty." I said to Ben.

"Are you offering?" He asked.

"Maybe." I suggested.

"_What are you doing_?" Bonnie mouthed.

He stepped toward me and I grabbed the pencil off the nightstand and plunged it into his heart. Ric would be so proud of me. It seemed to work because his body seemed to harden and crack like Vicki's did. Bonnie looked at me in shock.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

No sooner did than she finished talking did Stefan barge in. If had arrived earlier, his presence would have been more helpful, but I'm glad that I was able to take care of myself.

Nevertheless, he took us to Bonnie's grandma's house. I guess he had been invited in. Elena was there. The first thing she did was give me a hug. Bonnie still looked a little confused.

"So both Damon and Anna want the tomb opened." Stefan stated.

"Then just open the tomb." I replied. "I mean if it gives them what they want than we should open it. I have a feeling that both of them might leave town if we do so."

"I'll open the tomb as long as you kill all of the other vampires." Bonnie's grandma said. "You need to use fire."

"Grandma, you don't have to do this." Bonnie responded.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I told her that I would call her when she got back.

"Hey Caroline." I replied nervously.

"Where are you?" She asked angrily. "I've been calling you all day. Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Caroline, I was kidnapped." I responded, whispering the last part. "You know that Anna I met? She is a vampire and had me and Bonnie kidnapped? I just escaped not that long ago."

"Oh and now I feel terrible for yelling at you." She stated. "I know just what you need. This guy named Duke from Duke is throwing this huge party. He's a huge chauvinist and asshole but it's a party. It's by the old ruins of Fell's Church."

"Care, I don't think it would be such a good idea to go there." I told her. "Come over to Bonnie's grandma's house. I'll explain everything to you."

Caroline arrived in what I assumed was the usual amount of time it took to get from where she was to Bonnie's grandma's house. In that time, Elena had gone to see Damon. I still don't get it. Elena and Damon had like no common interests, other than apparently wanting the tomb opened.

"So there is a tomb full of vampires from the Civil War underneath Fell's Church?" Caroline asked as I nodded. "Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"We didn't think it would ever be opened." Stefan explained. "But now we don't really have any choice?"

"Does it seriously have to be on the same night as Duke's party?" Caroline asked in exasperation. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." I stated.

So when it came down time for the spell, it was mine and Caroline's job to stand lookout. For whatever reason, they chose to let me, a semi-trained vampire hunter stand watch. I only got kidnapped because I let my guard down to someone that I didn't know was a vampire.

"It sucks that we're here and we can't even have anything to drink." Caroline stated.

"Well I don't think being inebriated would be a very good way to make sure no one comes by." I responded. "Maybe we can have drinks at the Salvatore house after this is over. I mean I wouldn't count on Damon staying but Stefan probably will."

"Now that sounds fun." Caroline agreed.

"I hope you're not having fun without me." Anna remarked as she walked over.

"Who's that?" Caroline asked.

"Anna." I responded.

"I actually like your style Jill." Anna responded. "But I want to get into that tomb. I think you should let me pass."

"We can't let you do that." Caroline told her.

"Well I am going through if I have to use force." Anna said. "I just want to reason with you. I just really want my mom back. I mean if you had to chance to get yours back, would you?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "But it doesn't matter because I don't have that choice."

"Please just let me in." Anna begged as she began to cry. She really wanted her mom back that badly.

So I ended up going into the tomb with her to help her find her mom.

The tomb was quite possibly the creepiest place I had end been. Not only was it dark and filled with cobwebs and bugs, but I could see the vampires. Their eyes were open. I felt like I was in a horror movie. I really hoped that I was the girl that doesn't get killed.

"This is her." Anna told me. "I need one more thing from you."

"What?" I asked.

"Your blood." She responded as she grabbed my arm and held it to her mother's mouth. After a few seconds, she removed it and her mother's body seemed to regain color. I panted a little. "Thank you. I wasn't lying in the hotel room. I do like you and I like being your friend. I don't think I'm going to stay but I hope we will be able to regain our friendship one day."

I made my way out of the tomb with Anna following behind me. It turned out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. I didn't know what that meant and where she was if she was still alive.

Bonnie's grandma didn't seem to survive the spell. I know that would be hard on her. Elena and Caroline were going to stay with her to keep her company. I think Stefan was going to console Damon about Katherine not being in the tomb. I just really wanted to go home. Caroline even let me drive her car. I imagined that she would be back for it in the morning.

Once I got home, I decided to make myself a sandwich. I actually didn't have dinner and I had less blood than usual, so I was hungry.

"So I don't know if you know but Elena is spending the night at Bonnie's." Jenna told me.

"I know." I answered before I took a bite of my food.

"Well as soon as you get done eating, there's a surprise in your room for you." She remarked. What kind of surprise could it be? I wasn't expecting anything. "Don't wait too long."

I finished my meal and put the dishes in the dishwater. I then headed upstairs and opened the door to my room.

"Oh my God." I said when I saw it.

So what kind of surprise does Jill have? I've already told you if look back at previous chapters. Also Jill finally got a chance to kill a vampire and she did it with a pencil. The good news is Damon still has Elena. But of course, we know what's going to happen next. Please don't forget to review


	13. A Few Good Men

"Tyler! I'm so glad to see you." I exclaimed as I hugged him. "So you're better now?"

"Yeah, I have most everything under control." He explained. "So what did I miss while I was gone?"

"Oh not much." I lied. I did not want to tell him about the tomb incident that had just happened or the fact that I was currently training to be a vampire hunter right now. "So I'm guessing that you probably can't stay the night."

"No, unfortunately, since you aunt knows that I'm here." He told me. "But we can go out on a date tomorrow if you'd like."

"I would definitely like that." I agreed. "Well we need to kiss before you leave."

After a few minutes of making out, he decided it would be a good time to make his exit.

The next day, I found myself in his bed. We had had sex, but I was currently in my underwear. My phone started to ring. I hoped it wasn't Stefan. Thankfully, it was Ric. I tried to think why he would be calling me. Then I remember that we were supposed to have a training session today and I forgot to cancel.

"Hey Ric." I greeted. "Now isn't really a good time for me."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well my boyfriend is back in town and I really want to spend the day with him." I explained. "We can pick up our training again tomorrow."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." He agreed.

"Who were you talking to?" Tyler asked.

"Oh that was Ric." I replied. Then I remembered that he didn't know Ric. "He's the new history teacher and he's kind of my mentor."

"Mentor for what exactly?" Tyler questioned.

"Vampire hunting." I stated. "I don't want to be useless every time a vampire shows up, so I decided to take action and force him to teach me."

A few days later, I was at home. Elena and Jenna were talking about her adoption. My phone started to ring. This time it was Stefan.

"Yes?" I answered.

"There's been another attack." He stated. "We think at least one of the vampires got out of the tomb."

"Are you sure it wasn't Pearl?" I asked.

"It doesn't seem like the Pearl that I knew in 1864." He explained. "Plus, she just got out of the tomb. I don't think she'd do anything to jeopardize that."

"I guess I can come over." I told him.

So when I got there, I found Damon, drunk, with a group of equally drunk and probably compelled sorority girls.

"Really?" I asked.

"If it isn't Stefan's ladylove." He slurred. Why did everyone think that?

"You should probably sober up." I told him. "Elena's coming over soon and she'll probably ask you to go on a ride with her."

I started to look around the house. I found Stefan in his room…without a shirt and drying off with a towel. Okay, damn! He almost looked as hot as Tyler did without his shirt off. I tried to remember what I needed to talk to him about.

"Jill…I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon." He said as he put on a shirt. That seemed to snap me out of my trance.

"I drove." I replied. "So there was a vampire attack, right?"

"Yes." He confirmed.

"And you think it was one from the tomb?" I also asked.

"Yes." He declared. "It must have not been sealed right. I guess if we could get out, the other vampires would be to exit as well. We need to find them."

"Does Damon know about this?" I asked.

"He's not exactly sober right now." Stefan pointed out. "I'll make sure to tell him."

"Well he's got to go with Elena to find out about her birth mother." I informed him. Suddenly, my phone rang. It's amazing how rarely get texts anymore. It was Caroline. "Hey Care, how are you?"

"I'm embarrassed out of my mind." She answered. "Matt's mom happened to come home when we were having sex."

"Kelly the Cougar's back in town?" I asked. "I wouldn't expect that. She didn't even come back for Vicki's funeral. Did she say why she was there?"

"No, but I need to get away from her." Caroline responded. "Can I please come over to your house?"

"Well I haven't been home since this morning." I told her. "But I will meet you there."

I hung up and turned to Stefan.

"So there's this Bachelor Auction at the Grill tonight." I explained. "We can discuss things there tonight."

I went home to talk to my best girlfriend. She was pretty much my only girlfriend at the moment after what happened with Anna. She had called me a few times but I didn't want to talk to her.

However, that seemed unlikely because she was inside when I arrived.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well you wouldn't return my calls, so I decided to apologize here." Anna explained. I then went to the door to let Caroline.

"What is she doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I didn't let her in." I explained.

"I want to apologize because I miss hanging out with you." Anna replied.

"You tried to kill her." Caroline pointed out.

"No I just kidnapped her and fed her blood to my mom to revive her." Anna countered before she looked at me. "I had no intention of killing you. Yes the blood was because of an old grudge, but you're not like the other Gilberts I've met in the past. You don't hate vampires. I really want to be your friend."

"The role of her best friend is already taken." Caroline remarked.

"I didn't say best friend." Anna replied. "I want to have a real sleepover to prove I'm not so bad. I would be okay with it being a slumber party."

"Before I agree, I need you to tell me something." I said. "There was an attack this morning. Were you or your mother responsible for it?"

"We didn't do that." Anna explained. "We rarely did directly from humans."

"What do you mean directly?" Caroline asked. I was kind of curious about that as well.

"As in we usually drink from blood bags." Anna explained. "But I imagine if a vampire escaped the tomb, they would be very thirsty. I mean you would be too if you went 145 years without eating."

"So am I going to be able to say no to you?" I asked.

"Nope." Anna remarked.

"Fine, then the three of us will come back here after the bachelor auction tonight." I told her.

There were two sections of the bachelor auction: one for teens, and one for adults. I needed to make sure that I had money to bid on Tyler. I was not going to let some skank get him for tomorrow night. Most bachelor auctions were for the night of, but they decided that we should be able to have proper dates. I guess it was good because it wouldn't interfere with my sleepover.

"Okay but don't worry about bringing anything to sleep in." Anna instructed. All my stuff was here. "I'll make sure to cover that."

After a while, Caroline and I went to the Grill. Mrs. Lockwood was emceeing the auction. Lucky for Caroline, Matt was working and not part of the auction. Kelly the Cougar was glad to see Elena. I was at a table with Stefan while Caroline was working the cash box.

"Okay we're going to start with the teens." Mrs. Lockwood said. "Let's hear it for Mark Jones."

"So you're probably right about it being a vampire from the tomb." I told Stefan. "Anna just isn't sure which one? Hopefully it was just a random occurrence and not the first of many."

"It could be a big problem if they all got out." Stefan remarked. "There were some pretty nasty ones in there."

"I guess we can't do anything about it." I replied. "Wasn't someone supposed to destroy the tomb?"

"We weren't able to get around to that." He explained. "Anyway why are you still hanging out with Anna?"

"She's kind of pushy." I responded. "Though, she says that she's not going to hurt me anymore."

"Next up is one that I think is real catch." Mrs. Lockwood said. "Of course I'm his mother. It's my son, Tyler Lockwood."

Tyler flashed a smile that almost made me melt.

"Do we have any opening bids?" She questioned.

"50 dollars." I shouted.

"That's quite an opening bid." The woman commented. "Okay we have fifty dollars."

"70 dollars." A girl named Sarah countered.

"Okay seventy dollars." Mrs. Lockwood stated. "Do we have any more?"

"One hundred." I bid.

"125." Sarah remarked

"150." I declared. I wasn't expecting a bidding war.

"200." Sarah challenged.

"300." I offered. I hope she didn't have any more because that was my max.

"301." Sarah said. Fuck. I guess I have to trust Tyler.

"Okay 301 going once, going twice, sold to the young lady at Table 4." Mrs. Lockwood said. "Now before we get to the men, would any other adolescents like to volunteer?"

"How about my brother Stefan?" Damon suggested.

Well since I lost out on Tyler, I decided to bid on Stefan and won. I had to talk to Tyler.

"So what's up with you bidding on Stefan?" He asked.

"I didn't expect you to be worth more than 300." I explained. "Stefan and I have been hanging out since you left."

"When were you going to tell me this?" Tyler questioned.

"I don't know but you have no reason to be jealous." I told him. "I love you. But if anyone should be jealous, it's me."

"I promise I won't let her do any more than the required kiss." Tyler vowed. "I love you too."

"Good." I stated. "Now, I have a sleepover to get too. Caroline and this girl, Anna that moved here while you were gone are coming over."

I then noticed Damon and Elena fighting. I didn't know what it was about but I probably would when she came home. I went to pick up Caroline from the cashbox and she drove us to my house. Anna was waiting with a bag when we got there. I let her in and we went up to my room.

"So you brought sleepwear for us?" Caroline asked.

"Yes I did." Anna confirmed as she opened the bag. Inside were what appeared to be babydoll nightgowns.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked. I mean they were sexy, but not really me.

"Nope, if we're going to do this, we should do this in style." Anna remarked.

After a session of changing, we found ourselves on my floor. I hoped Jenna wouldn't see me in this.

"So how old are you?" Caroline asked. I'll admit, I was a bit curious about this as well.

"Katherine turned me in 1602." Anna explained. "I was 16 at the time."

"So that would make you 423." I replied. "You look good for your age."

"Thanks." Anna replied. You know I think it was possible that we could actually be friends.

"So how's your mom?" I asked.

"She's good." Anna said quickly. Okay, suddenly I had a feeling that she was hiding something. Whatever it was, it did not seem very good. "We've got a cottage in the woods."

The next day at school, not only was Anna attending, but Tyler was also back.

"So where exactly did you go with your uncle?" I asked as I let him walk with his arm around me.

"I went to a reservation." He explained. "There were lots of werewolves there, both male and female. It was kind of a pack, if you will."

"I hope you didn't hook up with a she-wolf." I said jokingly. The only problem was he didn't seem to be laughing. Oh no, please do not tell me that he did. He couldn't have, could he?

"Actually, I did." He stated. This was not good.

So it seems like Tyler was a bad dog while he was away. What will this mean for he and Jill? And this episode had a shirtless scene for Damon. I decided to give Stefan one instead. And the tomb vampires were freed, but you already knew that. Don't forget to review


	14. There Goes The Neighborhood

The end of this chapter contains something that may be unsettling to read. You have been warned.

"What do you mean that you slept with another girl?" I shouted at him. It was loud enough that people were staring. Tyler pulled me away from people.

"I couldn't help it." He replied.

"Don't give me that 'I'm a man. I couldn't help it.' stuff." I berated him. "I can't believe you would do this to me."

"Jill, you have to let me explain." He responded.

"Fuck you." I told him as I walked away. I really needed a shoulder to cry on right now. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find one and had to go to class. I managed to get some console from Caroline before I had to go to my training.

In the words, I violently stabbed the training dummy repeatedly.

"Whoa, is there something on your mind?" Ric asked. "You seem angry."

"Well my boyfriend cheated on me while he was away." I explained.

"Your boyfriend is the werewolf, right?" He asked.

"Yeah do you know anything about them?" I questioned.

"Well my wife did do research on them as well as vampires." He explained. "I don't know very much about it but I'll see what I can dig up. I know that they change into wolves on the full moon."

"Well that was pretty obvious." I commented.

"Well the behavior of wolves is different from humans." He pointed out. "He may not be able to completely control himself in his wolf form and have different impulses."

I never thought about that.

"You know, I don't think I should be discussing my relationship with you." I told him. "By the way, Caroline wants to learn how to hunt vampires too. Do you think you can help her?"

"I'm still new at teaching this subject." He explained. "I'm not sure that I can do that now."

I went home early and decided to see what Elena was mad at Damon about.

"So I heard you and Damon fighting yesterday." I commented. "What was that about?"

"He killed my mother." Elena replied. "Plus he kind of rubbed it in to Mr. Saltzman. I'm surprised we don't need another new history teacher."

"Ric has a ring that makes it so he can't be killed by vampires." I explained. 'Damon may have tried but it didn't work."

"Well I'm still very upset at him." She remarked.

"I know." I responded as I gave her a hug. "Why do boys suck so much?"

"What did Tyler do?" Elena asked.

"He slept with a female werewolf." I told her. "Look, I'm not defending Damon's actions, but he did do that a long time ago. Plus, you didn't even know Isobel. Speaking of Isobel, apparently she did some research on werewolves as well as vampires. Ric's going to see what he can find."

"So why did you have Anna over here last night and why is she now at our school?" Elena asked.

"Well you see…" I stammered. "Anna really wants to be my friend and she said that she was sorry for the kidnapping and giving her mom my blood. I want to give her a second chance. Anyway, I need a way to make Tyler beg for my forgiveness. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well you need to make him jealous." Elena suggested. "How about since you and Stefan are so close, maybe you could ask him out on a fake date?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." I declared. "Even on a fake date, I don't know if I really want to be alone with him."

"Then how about you ask Matt and Caroline to come along and you can make it a double date."

"But I don't want Stefan to think that I'm leading him on." I added.

"He won't if you tell him exactly what he's getting into." She replied. "Why don't you call him and see if he'll do this with you?"

I figured that I had nothing to lose. I mean I hoped that he said no but I could take him saying yes.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." I remarked quickly.

"What about Tyler?" He asked predictably. "Isn't he still your boyfriend."

"Well kind of." I explained. "But he cheated on me with a female wolf and I need to make him super jealous so he'll beg for me to take him back. I was going to invite Matt and Caroline for a double date. It will be fun."

"Well I think we could use some fun." Stefan replied. "Okay I'll do it."

"Great, now I just gotta call Caroline." I responded as I hung up and called her.

"Hey." She answered. "What's up?"

"I want us to go on a double date." I explained to her. "We haven't done that ever."

"Tyler doesn't seem like the double date type." Caroline commented.

"Well it's not Tyler that I would be going out with. It would be Stefan." I told her. She didn't say anything. "You see, while he was away, Tyler had sex with a female werewolf and now I need revenge so I asked Stefan out. Stefan knows this, so he doesn't have to worry about us being more than friends and I kind of have him for the night anyway because of that bachelor auction thing."

"Well I suppose if it keeps us away from Matt's mom, I'll do it." Caroline agreed. "I suppose that we'll be eating at the Grill."

"Yeah, I wish that there was some other restaurant in town." I mused. "I mean the Grill has good food but the choice is usually to eat there or at home. We could really use a second restaurant and I don't think it would take business away from the Grill and maybe even increase business. Sorry, that was a random tangent."

"Let me call Matt and tell him that that is what we're doing." She stated. "I'm just glad to be away from Kelly. She hates me because I'm not Elena."

"She probably doesn't hate you." I consoled her. "Anyway, I will see you tonight."

I hung up and looked to Elena.

"Well I have to get ready but I hope everything works out for you and Damon if that's really what you want." I told her.

Stefan arrived about an hour later. I decided that since it wasn't a real date, I would wear a black halter top with a camisole underneath and jacket and jeans. I haven't worn jeans on a date in a long time. I opened the door and he presented me with various carnations and lilies. They were beautiful.

"You brought me flowers." I stated thoughtfully and unexpectedly.

"Well it _is_ a date." He pointed out. "I thought we should do it right."

"You know going a normal date, even if it's just to make Tyler jealous seems odd." I pointed out.

"But a night where we don't have to deal with any supernatural stuff would be good." He countered. "So where's Jenna?"

"She's selling something to Pearl." I explained. He looked a little shocked "As far as I can tell, there's nothing malicious behind it. It used to be a drug store or something. I don't think we should worry about it.

At the Grille, Stefan and I were seated on one side and Caroline and Matt were on the other.

"So how do you like working here, Matt?" I asked.

"It's not bad." Matt answered. "We haven't had a bartender since Ben mysteriously vanished."

Stefan and I gave each other some aside glances. I then looked at Caroline.

"I suggested my mom for the position." He added, seeming unfazed by the moments of eye contact between us.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked. "Giving her an unlimited supply of alcohol."

"Probably not but it's a job and she needs a job." Matt replied.

I noticed Caroline looked unhappy. I was about to ask her something when I incessant laughter. We all looked to see Jenna and Kelly, drinking with Damon.

"You've got to be kidding me." I commented. "Out of all the places in town that serve alcohol, they had to come to this one. Anyone else wanna bail?"

"How about we play some pool?" Caroline suggested.

Team pool is a bit strange, mostly because I was used to playing it by myself. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy to get into.

"Well at least they're having fun." Caroline commented.

"They're drunk." I pointed out.

"Well we have some interesting stories that happened here." Matt remarked. "Caroline, Elena, and I got drunk here for the first time because Vicki was feeling generous."

Yes, I remember the consequences of that night. I suddenly became the good daughter.

Caroline and I went to the bathroom to give Matt and Stefan some time to converse.

"You know there was a lot more fun in my head." She commented as we stood by the sink. I began to wash my hands. "Are you having fun?"

"I was kind of hoping that Tyler would be here." I explained.

"Well at least Elena isn't here because then it would be even more awkward." She said.

As we exited the bathroom, I couldn't help but notice a figure. I tried to think of where I saw him before. Then I clicked. He perfectly matched the sketch of that Frederick that I drew. I was a little spooked.

"So how is everything going?" I asked Stefan.

"Matt is a cheater." He commented with a smile.

"Nope, I'm just awesome." Matt boasted as he put his arm around Caroline.

"Is everything okay?" Stefan asked me.

I showed him a draft saying '_Do you know a vampire named Frederick?'_

We both looked up but Frederick and the girl with him were gone.

We went to the Boarding House afterwards. I had no idea where Tyler was, so I guess I could try to have a good time.

"This place is amazing." Matt commented. "Whoa look at that."

Matt was looking at Stefan's model cars, which I never seemed to notice before.

"Do you like cars?" Stefan asked.

"That's an understatement." Matt replied. Stefan smiled. I don't know what he was thinking.

"Come with me." Stefan remarked.

We all went out to a garage that I didn't know was there. Stefan opened it and there was a 50s style car.

"This has been passed down through the family." He lied. Caroline rolled her eyes. Yeah this date was a disaster. Matt began to look under the hood.

Caroline and I walked off.

"It's like the two of them are on a date." She quipped.

Matt got the car running, which I doubt was ever broken to begin with.

"Why don't you two take it for a spin?" Stefan suggested to Matt. "I trust you won't wreck it."

They drove off and Stefan and I headed inside.

"So you wanted some alone time with me?" I asked.

"Well I do think that Tyler is an idiot for cheating on you." He pointed out. "Plus I've decided that if Damon and Elena make each other happy, that's what best for them."

He looked like he was about to kiss me when suddenly the window broke open. Two vampires entered: Frederick and his girlfriend. There was a fight and Frederick being thrown back. Stefan staked the girl and Frederick screamed 'Beth Anne!' before making his exit.

"I think I'm going to go home." I replied, shaken up but not from the fight.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah I've got my stake, got my bracelet, I'll be fine." I told him. I didn't want to kiss him.

I walked home through the woods. I then remembered that Tyler had to go on a date with that skank Sarah. I hope he didn't take this morning as me breaking up with him because I didn't want to do it. Maybe I should just forgive him. Maybe what Ric is true and he was acting differently as a wolf.

Suddenly, I found myself pinned against a tree by Frederick.

"He takes my girlfriend, then I'll take his." Frederick remarked.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I choked.

"Nice try." Frederick laughed. "You know before I kill you, I'm going to have a little fun.

He ripped my top open. This wasn't good, especially since my bag was on the ground. He was going to rape me and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

"Now let's get you out of those clothes." He said. He seemed to smell the vervain because grabbed my bracelet and threw it. "You want to undress."

I nodded and started to take my clothes off. Once my jeans were removed, he pushed me to the ground.

Suddenly he was pushed off of me by another vampire. I don't think it was Stefan. The trance seemed to be broken and I pulled my pants back. I had to find whoever saved me.

"He got away." A woman in black told me. She was holding my bracelet and wearing gloves. No, it couldn't be, could it?

"MOM?" I shouted in shock.

Well, remember how Miranda's body was never found? There's your reason why. Here she is played by Alyssa Milano instead. Also Frederick is one dirty son of a bitch and I promise you that he will get what's coming to him. For now, you need to review.


	15. Let The Right One In

"Mom? You're a vampire?" I asked as I zipped my jacket closed to cover my bra. She nodded. "How did this happen?"

"Before I tell you, put this back on." She said as she put the bracelet on my wrist. "Now this obviously happened the night of the crash. The how involves one of your father's former colleagues. I thought I was drinking from your father's cup when I was actually drinking from Dr. Meredith Fell's. She had been mixing vampire blood into her coffee. I don't know where she got it, but when I died I woke up in transition. I'm sorry to tell you that I drank your father's blood. He was already dead."

"So where have you been?" I asked.

"I needed to stay away from you and Elena because I didn't want you to know about vampires and I also needed to make sure I could control myself." She explained. "I did have someone watching you and Elena, though."

"Stefan Salvatore." I stated.

"I can't stay." She remarked.

"Why not?" I asked as I began to tear up.

"People know that I'm supposed to be dead." She explained. "Besides you would have to invite me in."

"They never found your body." I pointed out. "No one could confirm that you were dead. If nothing else, you need to see Elena, even though she knows that you're not her mother."

"So she knows about Isobel." Mom responded. "Tell Elena to meet me in the cemetery tomorrow after school."

"You could take me home." I suggested. "Jenna's probably asleep by now, but Elena should still be up. So did you get out of the car, yourself?"

"Yes I broke the window as well." She replied as we began to walk home. "You know I don't know if I really approve of you and Tyler. However, I know I haven't been around, so I have no right to prevent you from seeing him."

We walked home. I took out my phone and called Elena.

"Jill?" She answered. "Where are you?"

"I'm outside." I told her. "I lost my key and I need you to open the door."

Elena came down and her mouth hung open. She stepped through the door and hugged Mom tightly.

"You're alive." Elena remarked as she tried to pull Mom through the door. Since it wasn't an actual invitation, it didn't work. "You're a vampire."

"Don't invite me in." Mom ordered. "I just wanted to see you."

"Why are you here now?" Elena asked.

"Your sister had an incident in the woods." Mom replied. I blushed. I can't felt embarrassed that happened. It shouldn't have. "She needed me to rescue her. I'm not going to be staying. I can tell where I'm staying but I can't stay here."

Mom eventually left and Elena and I went inside.

"What happened in the woods?" She asked.

"I was ambushed by this vampire from the tomb named Frederick. He took my bracelet off and he tried to rape me." I said, tearing up.

"Why did he go after you?" Elena asked.

"He broke into the Salvatore house and Stefan killed his girlfriend." I replied. "He seemed to think that I was Stefan's girlfriend."

"I'm sorry." She replied as hugged me tightly.

That night, I hardly got any sleep. I had nightmares: ones where Mom wasn't there to rescue me. I needed revenge. I needed to kill him. I really needed it. I hated feeling weak and scared like this.

When I woke up, Stefan was in my room. I was surprised to see him there. I didn't know what to say.

"I heard what happened." He remarked. "It probably wouldn't have if I hadn't tried to kiss you."

"Why didn't you tell me that my mom was alive?" I asked him angrily.

"She asked me not to." He explained. "She came to me a few days after the accident and thanked me for saving Elena. She also requested that I keep an eye on the two of you. I was nearby all summer."

That meant that he wasn't doing any stalking. He was just honoring my mother's wishes. I was wrong about him from the start. That was touching.

"I'm going to find him and kill him." Stefan promised. "You should get ready for school."

He reached to help me out of bed and I started to shiver and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't deal with this right now." I responded. "I can get ready by myself."

I went into the shower and shivered a little as the water touched my skin. It was going to be okay. I would be fine.

I wore a white blouse with a black pencil skirt and stockings. I tried to wear something more revealing but felt exposed. I added a black jacket because it was rainy.

I saw Tyler at school. I knew I needed to forgive him.

"I'm sorry." I told him as I walked up to him.

"No I'm sorry." He countered. "But I really couldn't help myself. When in wolf form, we have two impulses: hunt and mate."

"Mate?" I asked. I didn't want him to end up with a kid.

"Don't worry. Female werewolves are infertile." He told me.

"You didn't do anything with Sarah last night did you?" I asked.

"We just kissed and that was cause we had to." He explained. "What about you and Stefan?"

"We didn't kiss." I replied. I didn't want to tell him about my near-rape experience because I knew he would want revenge. I told Ric that I wasn't feeling well and went home right after school.

When I got home, Damon pretty much barged in.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Is Stefan here?" He asked. "He went out for a run and never back."

"No." I responded.

"Call him." He ordered. He actually seemed worried. I called Stefan's phone and got no answer.

"Straight to voicemail." I responded. "I think I know where he is, but you're not going to like it."

I explained the story to him.

"Okay so Stefan really likes you." Damon pointed out. "You think they took him?"

"Probably." I replied. "I'll talk to Anna to see if she knows where they are."

"I know where they are but I can't get it." Damon explained. "They have a human staying with them and even if you are on your little Buffy thing, I don't think that you would be able to take on x amount of vampires by yourself."

"I didn't know that you watched vampire shows." I said to him.

"Please I watch all of this stuff to see how the media is portraying us." Damon explained. "It's probably one of the most accurate in terms of weaknesses but the vampires were terrible. Spike was cool for a little before he became a wimp."

"You know I might know how to help him." I replied.

"How?" He asked.

"I may not be the most experienced vampire slayer, as you may say, but I know someone who is." I explained.

"I don't think that is going to work." Damon stated. "He pretty much hates me eternally for turning his wife."

"Do you have any other ideas?" I asked.

So I ended up at school. Unfortunately before I got to the classroom, I noticed Caroline coming out of the bathroom. She had stayed behind to work on a project.

"What are you doing here, Jill?" She asked me.

"I need to talk to Ric." I explained. I really didn't have time for her now.

"Why?" She asked.

"Look, Care, I don't have time for this right now." I told her sternly. "Stefan has been captured by vengeful vampires and I need Ric's help to get him out before they kill him."

"I want to help." Caroline stated.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"You said that I should learn this stuff." She remarked.

"I didn't mean in the middle of battle." I responded. "Caroline, this is dangerous. You have no training and could be killed."

"I may have never killed a vampire but you know I'm trained in martial arts." She pointed out.

"I guess since you're too obstinate about this you can help, but we need to talk to him now."

"Why did Stefan go after those guys in the first place?" Caroline asked curiously. I knew she would know if I was lying.

"One of them tried to rape me." I declared. "My mom saved me."

"Your mom's dead." Caroline reminded me.

"She's a vampire." I explained. "She had vampire blood in her system at the time of the crash."

We headed to Ric's room and were able to persuade him to help us, though he didn't approve of Caroline's involvement either.

"My mom has a gun with wooden bullets in it." Caroline explained. "I know where she keeps it."

"No we can't do that." I challenged. "The last thing we want to do is bring the council into this. They hate all vampires."

What happened was the three of us and Damon ended up at the house Anna was at. She was with her mother at the moment.

"Okay we someone to guard the car." Damon remarked. "Since Blondie is the least experienced, she can standby with a stake in case they come near."

"That's probably a good idea." I agreed. Caroline tried to protest. "I still don't want you in the line of fire. It would hurt me too much if you got killed. Please stay here."

I gave Caroline a hug and she also hugged me back.

"Okay if you two are done lezzing it up, we have to save my brother." Damon remarked. Both of us glared at him. Yeah, this was going to be fun.

Damon, Alaric, and I decided to break down the door. A vampire noticed us but Ric used him stake shooter and nailed him to the wall. I found the woman with bite marks and threw her outside for Damon to deal with. He killed her and Ric scolded him for it, but I was okay with it. Yes, she was an innocent bystander, but having Damon inside would make this easier.

We found Stefan tied up and hanging from the ceiling. Damon went to untie him and pulled his hand back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Vervain on the ropes." Damon remarked. "He's all yours."

Another vampire who wasn't Frederick came in but Damon handled him. I grabbed and chair and untied the ropes. Being short sucks sometimes. I then noticed another vampire with stakes in his hands. This was too easy.

"No!" Stefan shouted. "He tried…to help me."

I sighed and unstaked and untied the other vampire.

"Take him out to the car and get him out of here." Damon ordered. Because I was thinking of Stefan, I did that.

"Let's go, Care." I told her. "They can make it back."

Caroline went to start the car but she screamed as we noticed Frederick standing in front of us. He broke through the windshield and grabbed me by the neck. He was also out of my reach.

"It's time to finish what I started in the woods." He responded. "And Mommy won't be here to save you this time."

"But I will." Anna said as she drove a stake through his heart. His grip on me disappeared and I felt that I could breathe again. I had to take several breaths. "I'm sorry. I knew it was a bad idea to take them in."

Behind her was Pearl.

"I would you like to know that Annabelle and I had nothing to do with this." Pearl stated.

Damon and Alaric then appeared.

"What part of go didn't you understand?" He asked. He then turned to Pearl. "By the way, that lady is dead now."

"Thank you." I told Anna for saving me.

"Like I said, you're my friend and no one hurts or tries to rape my friend." Anna replied. "I should have killed him last night."

"We need to get him home." I told them.

The ride to the boarding house was not fun considering the broken windshield. It started to rain even worse. Once Stefan was in his bed, I noticed that he wasn't responding.

"Damon!" I called for him. Damon rushed up. "He's not moving. I don't know what to do."

"He needs blood." Damon declared. "Preferably of the human variety."

I held my wrist to his throat. I know it seemed like a bad idea, but I didn't want him looking like those vampires did in the tomb.

He started to drink my blood and I eventually pulled away. I felt kind of woozy.

"You saved me." He remarked.

"I thought I'd return the favor." I said weakly.

I ended up staying the night. I couldn't help but wonder if this was how people felt when they gave blood. I went to bed in one of the many guest rooms. Since I didn't have spare clothes, I slept in my underwear.

At around 3:00 a.m., I was awoken by Damon coming into the room.

"Damon, do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked harshly. At least I was feeling better and less lightheaded also knowing that my attempted rapist was dead.

"We have a big problem." Damon remarked.

So that's how Miranda became a vampire. Yes, she will be appearing again later on, but probably not until the sequel. Also Anna was the unlikely hero. And Stefan's blood addiction is coming out. That's also bad news. I think those of you who wanted more Damon and Jill scenes will be pleased. Please don't forget to review


	16. Under Control of Miss Mystic Falls

"You found Stefan with how many bags of blood?" I asked.

"At least five." Damon answered.

"I thought Stefan only drank animal blood." I remarked.

"Well your blood must have triggered his addiction." He explained. "It's actually quite common when vampires don't drink from humans."

"So what do we do?" I questioned.

"I don't know." He replied. Well that was helpful. "But it looks like I'll have to be the one to get you back in your bed before your aunt wakes up. So sleep up, because we're going at 5:00. By the way, Stefan has more of Katherine's old clothes if you're interested."

I really did not like Damon. I honestly did not see what Elena saw in him.

He did get me back home in the morning. It all would have been moot if Jenna knew I wasn't there.

By the time I was ready for school, I was wearing a silver dress with a black jacket and tights.

"Jill, we need to go now." Elena told me. I started to head down the stairs before Elena seemed to stop in her tracks as she opened the door. I went down to find our uncle John standing the doorway.

"Uncle John?" I remarked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some business in town." He explained. "I thought a visit was in order."

"What kind of business?" I asked curiously. He didn't say anything/

"Well we need to go to school." Elena said. "Jill, come on."

This was weird. I had seen Uncle John once in the last few months and that was at the funeral for… well just for Dad since Mom was still alive.

"He said his trip is open-ended." I told Caroline after we arrived at school in disgust. I was not looking forward to that.

"I never really liked your uncle John." Caroline commented.

"I don't think anyone does." I pointed out.

"Anyway, I have to leave this afternoon." Caroline told me. "Gonna spend a few days in Memphis again."

"You know it's too bad you can't bring back any barbecue." I remarked.

"I'll see about bringing back some sauce at least." She promised.

I then went to see Tyler. I found him smoking a joint out by the football field. I was about to talk to him when my phone went off. It was Damon. Since Damon never calls me, I figured it must be important so I answered it.

"Did you know that your uncle was on the Founder's Council?" He asked me. "He also has been vampire activity outside of Mystic Falls."

"Look I can't talk about this right now." I said as I hung up on him. I then walked over to Tyler.

"Please throw that away." I urged him. I threw into the trash. "So do you want to go to the kickoff party with me?"

"I thought you hated that stuff." Tyler said.

"I do but I have a feel that my uncle is going to make me go. Plus your dad is going to make you go, so maybe we can go together." I reasoned.

"Well I would rather you go with me than Stefan." He told me. Why did he have to do that? I told him that he didn't need to be jealous.

I found Stefan after school. He wasn't there for some reason.

"So Damon told me about last night." I said. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't want it as much as last night." He explained.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "If I had just let you take me home the other night, you wouldn't be like this."

"I'm fine." He told me. At that moment, I noticed his face vamping out for no reason.

"Oh my god." I replied.

"You should go." He warned me. He leaned toward Damon's liquor supply and I decided to hightail it out of there. Damon and Elena were on a date but now I did need to talk.

We met by the lake that no one ever goes to.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I'm really worried about Stefan." I told them.

"This is what he gets for fighting his nature." Damon commented. "If he drank human blood more often, he wouldn't get like this whenever he has some."

"This has happened before?" Elena asked.

"A few times actually." Damon answered. "Yet, he always insists on going back to animal blood."

"Well how was he fixed before?" I asked.

"I think Lexi was usually involved." Damon responded.

"The same Lexi you killed?" Elena asked. Damon nodded. Well that was just great.

The next day, we went to the party. It was the first in a long line of Founder's Day stuff. Since Tyler's family was hosting, the whole date arriving together thing didn't work out. So I went with Jenna, Uncle John, and Elena. I was wearing a nice blue dress.

I began to look for Tyler but I only found Stefan.

"Hey." He slurred. So he was drunk. I don't if that was a good or bad thing.

"So you drink now?" I asked.

"It makes it easier." He remarked. "Would you like to dance?"

"Not now." I answered as I went to find Tyler.

Unfortunately…he was drunk too. Does anyone come for the nonalcoholic stuff?

"So why were you talking to Stefan again?" He asked me. I sighed. This was going to be a pain.

"Come somewhere private with me and I'll tell you." I sighed.

We walked into one of the rooms and I told him everything that went down.

"Why didn't you tell me someone tried to rape you?" He asked angrily.

"Because I knew that you would get like this." I responded. "I'm fine now and he's been taken care of. I had to be the one to rescue Stefan. These were very old vampires, Tyler."

I then got a text from Damon.

"_Uncle John was a ring like Ric's." _It read. Damn it, so now he can't be killed by vampires.

Tyler then wound up dancing with Matt's mom. What the hell? I am not going to let Kelly the Cougar steal my man. They ended up making a scene and Mayor Lockwood took Tyler away. Ric and Damon went to confront Uncle John and they found out that he knew Isobel. Apparently he knew her very well.

"I think I know what he meant." I told the two of them. "Uncle John is Elena's father."

Now I just had to find a way to tell Elena.

A few days later, Stefan arrived at school in his roadster. His was wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses as well. He looked straight out of the 50s.

"Nice car." I commented.

"I thought it was too cool to leave in the garage." He remarked. "So I was feeling better and I want to spend time with my best human friend."

"Yeah, Tyler really doesn't like us hanging out." I responded.

"I could talk to him." He suggested.

"I don't think anything good would come from that." I told him as I walked away from him.

I went to see Caroline, who was back from Memphis. I gave her a quick hug.

"So the Founder's Court was announced." She told me. "Me, you, and Elena are on it."

"Oh crap, I forgot we signed up for that." I remarked. "I doubt Elena is too thrilled about it either. I really need to talk to her."

After school, both of us were in the kitchen.

"Okay so one of us needs to be in the pageant." I remarked. "I don't want to do because I don't want to compete against Caroline."

"Well I don't want to do it either." Elena countered. "I'm also adopted. I'm not even really from a founding family."

"Actually you are." I told her. "I found out who your father is. It's Uncle John. I'm pretty sure he's the one who knocked Isobel up."

"How long have you known this?" She asked angrily.

"I found out after the party the other night." I explained. "Damon noted that he has the same ring as Ric. I thought he would have told you so I wouldn't have to."

"Just what are you two fighting about?" Jenna asked as she came downstairs.

"We're trying to decide which one of us should compete in the pageant." I explained, wanting to leave Elena's paternity out of this.

"Well here's a thought." Jenna replied. "Why don't you both enter?"

I sighed and called Tyler.

"I need an escort for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant." I told him.

"I can't." He replied.

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked angrily.

"I mean I can't because the pageant is on a full moon." He explained. Okay, that's a legitimate excuse. "I have to go to my family's old cellar and lock myself up."

"I'm going to have to ask Stefan then." I pointed out. "I know that you don't like him but he's really the only other guy I can turn to."

So part of being in the pageant involved some stupid dance that doesn't even involve touching. I was with Stefan, Caroline was with Matt and Elena was with Damon.

The night of the pageant, Ric ended up driving us. My dress was indigo with a ribbon near the bust. In the green room, Jenna was curling Elena's hair. When she was done, I got this sense of déjà vu. I then realized that she looked exactly like that old picture of Katherine. I realized I needed to put my dress on. I went away to the changing room.

I closed the door and looked in the mirror to find Anna. She was wearing an amazing black dress.

"You scared me." I commented.

"Well I was wondering if you needed any help." She remarked.

"I don't really even want to be in this." I responded.

"You know I was supposed to enter in 1864." Anna stated as I started to undress.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"I got drafted to Katherine's prep team instead." She answered. "You know over the years, I've really grown to hate that bitch. If I wasn't sired to her, I wouldn't put up with her."

"Sired?" I asked in confusion.

"It's a rare condition in vampires that I am unfortunate enough to have." Anna explained. "Basically since she turned me, I have to do whatever she says."

"That sounds unpleasant." I agreed.

"I also have some bad news for you." She added. "I think your boyfriend has a serious addiction to human blood."

I didn't even bother telling her that Stefan wasn't my boyfriend.

"What makes you think that?" I asked hesitantly.

"I've been moonlighting as a nurse at the hospital to fill my blood needs." She explicated. "Turns out our blood bank was robbed a few nights ago. Now there are two kinds of vampires that would do such a thing, a new vampire, which there aren't any in town, or a vampire who is addicted to blood."

I then realized that it was about time for me to get ready. They were introducing us like debutantes. I looked over the railing and did not see Stefan. Mrs. Lockwood couldn't find Amber either. I had a weird feeling that the two of them were related. I hoped Stefan didn't kill Amber. That would be very, very, very, bad.

"Okay I can't find Amber or Stefan, so you're going with Amber's escort." Mrs. Lockwood told me. Damn it. I really wished that it wasn't a full moon.

"Jillian Gilbert escorted by James Fell." The emcee called. Why did it have to be him? Jimmy Fell is a tool. This is not a good day. At least I don't have to talk to him.

The good news is Elena looked happy dancing with Damon. At least one of us was.

Caroline ended winning and I gave her a hug. She was happy even though Matt wasn't there to see it.

We found Stefan with Amber. Thankfully she was still alive, but I'm pretty sure that he had been feeding on her. I had to fix this, since I caused it.

That night, I went to the Salvatore house. I found Stefan in his room.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Stefan, you have a problem." I told him. "This isn't you."

"It is me." Stefan stated. "I'm a monster."

"No, you're not." I argued. "You're just consumed by your addiction."

"It is me." He countered.

"No it's not." I said. "I know who you are and this is not it."

"Why do you even care?" He asked. "It's not like you care what happens to me."

"That's not true, Stefan." I denied. "You're my friend."

"You can't fix this!" He yelled before he pushed me against a wall. He then began to cry. "I feel so messed up."

"Trust me, I'll make it better." I told him before stuck the last of Ric's vervain darts into him. Damon helped me move him into the same cellar that Stefan had put him in.

So it's another double episode. I actually don't really like this arc but I included it because I do like Miss Mystic Falls. I'll probably skip the next episode and go straight to Isobel. Please don't forget to review.


	17. Isobel

The last week was one that was very eventful. Damon, Elena, and I managed to help Stefan conquer his addiction to blood. So that was good news. Of course it wasn't all good news. Someone, probably Uncle John, killed Anna's mother and the other vampire that was staying with them. I would have suggested that she stay with us but that wouldn't be a very good idea if Uncle John was the killer. So, for the time being, she was staying with Ric. He was a bit hesitant, but she had promised to be on her best behavior. At this point, Caroline, Damon, and I were the only others who knew of this arrangement. I wanted to keep it as low key as possible until Uncle John left town.

It was late at night when I got a call from Ric. I hoped it wasn't about Anna.

"Hello?" I answered.

"We have a problem." He replied. It sounded like he was in pain.

"Does it have anything to do with Anna?" I asked.

"No…" He responded. I breathed a sigh of relief. "It has to do with Isobel."

"What about her?" I asked.

"She's back." He said. Well there was a problem that I didn't need. "She said that she wants to meet Elena and that she's willing to kill people to make sure it happens."

"Do you want me to tell Elena?" I asked.

"I'll tell her tomorrow." He stated. "I was just giving you a heads up in case she stops by."

The next day, we were building floats. It sounded like _so_ much fan. I arrived with Stefan and Elena. There also seemed to be another problem. Tyler was working on one float and Caroline was working on another. I didn't know who to choose. Ric noticed us and took Stefan and Elena somewhere private to talk, probably about Isobel.

I decided I would help Caroline since she only had Anna and Bonnie helping each her (though neither looked thrilled about working with each other) and Tyler had his own section. I was first runner-up for Miss Mystic anyway.

"Thank God you're here." She told me. "I need someone to break the tension between these two."

Bonnie really didn't seem to be getting along with anyone right now.

"Look Bonnie, I know Anna kidnapped you and me to open the tomb but she was doing that for her mom, who was just killed by my crazy uncle. So show some sympathy." I responded.

"She didn't give any when my Grams died." Bonnie pointed out.

"Well she tried to lock me inside." Anna argued. Anna then began to clutch her head. I think it was some of Bonnie's magic.

"Enough!" Caroline shouted. "No more fighting! I hate hostility! We are going to do this and we going to have fun!"

That seemed to get the two of them on the same page.

"Well I'm going to go see if Ric needs anything." I said as I got up.

They were all in his classroom, even Damon.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"I want to meet her." Elena remarked. "If I don't, I'll regret it."

"You may regret it either way." I pointed out. She glared at me. "Okay so I guess we should arrange a meeting." I stated.

So Elena took Stefan, because she would recognize Damon, to the Grill to meet Isobel.

Back in the cafeteria, I was in charge of designing the float, being an artist. We also had the basics for building the floats. I did decided to sneak off to the behind the bleachers to have some time with my man. I wasted no time in kissing him.

"So what was this girl's name?" I asked between making out. "The werewolf?"

"Jules." He replied. "Why?"

"I'm just adding her to my list of people to kill." I explained. "Currently she's the only one on it."

"I don't think that's fair because we were only acting on instinct." Tyler pointed out.

"How I do not know that she doesn't have feelings for you?" I asked.

"You're acting a lot like Vicki." He remarked.

No I wasn't. I only wanted to…okay he had a point.

"You're right." I stated. "I'm just really insecure. I mean she's a werewolf, you're a werewolf. That's more in common than we have."

"She's not the girl who's in love with me that I also love back." He replied as he gave me a kiss. Okay that had to be the sweetest thing that he had ever said to anyone. "I wish that we didn't have to get back."

"Everything would probably fall apart without us." I agreed. "Bonnie and Anna pretty much want to kill each other and I have to prevent either of them from doing so. You should really patch things up with Matt, though."

"We're guys." He remarked. "We don't really do apologies. It'll blow over."

"Please just do it." I told him. "For me?"

He sighed. "Alright, I'll do it for you."

My phone then started to ring. I shooed Tyler away so I could have some privacy.

"Hello Stefan." I answered. "So how did it go?"

"Isobel wants the Gilbert Device." He answered. "And she said that she's willing to kill people to get it."

I have a hunch that Elena prefers her adoptive vampire mother over her biological vampire mother, just a hunch.

After I got home, I found Damon in my room.

"I really should start locking my window." I commented. "What do you want?"

"I just had a nice little talk with Isobel." He explained. "Turns out, she's working for Katherine."

"So do you think Isobel is Elena's link to Katherine." I asked. "Genealogically speaking I mean?"

"We can't exactly do the DNA tests to find out." Damon pointed out.

"So what is Isobel doing for Katherine?" I asked.

"Katherine apparently wants Uncle John to have the Gilbert device." He explained.

"What does that thing even do?" I asked, closing the door.

The next day was the final day of prep before the parade. The floats were mostly built. I noticed Tyler and Matt were at least trying to talk. I then noticed a figure I didn't recognize: a woman in her twenties. That had to be Isobel. She was looking over at Elena.

"You need to leave my sister alone." I declared.

"I'm her mother and I don't think I will." Isobel replied.

"Sorry that role is already taken." I pointed out. "Elena doesn't want you in her life and neither does anyone else. We're not giving you the device."

She turned to grab me and I turned the opposite way.

"Ric's taught you well." Isobel remarked. "However you friends aren't as adept at taking care of themselves as you. Like Matt over there. My friend just needs to apply a little bit of pressure to break the axle of that float."

A man dressed as a cowboy pounded on the float, causing it to collapse on Matt. I looked in horror. A group of guys led by Tyler lifted it up. Thanks to Tyler's werewolf strength, they were able to get it off.

"And by the way, Elena's my daughter. I'm taking custody of her." Isobel added. I looked over to where Elena was standing and she was gone. "Bring me the device or you'll never see her again."

She sped off. Damn it. This was not good. Caroline and Tyler were taking care of Matt. I had to find Stefan and Damon so I could rescue Elena.

I went over to Stefan.

"Where's Elena?" He asked.

"One of Isobel's cronies took her." I replied. "What if we get the device, but make it so she can't use it. I mean she won't know until we have Elena back."

"You need to talk to Bonnie about it." He suggested. "I'll see if I can find Elena."

So Bonnie used a spell that was supposed to depower the device. I hoped she did it right because as good as it would be to get rid of those tomb vampires, I don't want my friends to die as well.

I met Isobel in town square.

"Do you have the device?" She asked.

"Do you have my sister?" I countered.

"We are not negotiating here." Isobel replied, trying to be frightening. She didn't know that I didn't fear her and probably no other vampire. "So where the hell is the device?"

"Where the hell is my sister?" I spat.

"Do you think I would come alone?" She asked as her two stepped out.

"Did you think I would come alone?" I questioned as Anna and Stefan walked out. "That's two vampires who are much older than you and a trained hunter against you and two humans. I like our odds."

"She's at home." Isobel stated. "Call her yourself."

I called home.

"Hello?" Elena answered. She really wasn't lying.

"Are you safe?" I asked quickly. "Are you safe at home right now?"

"Yes I'm fine." Elena answered. "Uncle John is okay too."

I hung up with a smile on my face. I can't believe that she made it so easy.

"So now give me the device." Isobel ordered.

"Sure, it's right HERE." I remarked before I pulled out my stake and stabbed it in her heart. Her companions looked over her, and then looked very confused. I'm guessing that the compulsion wore off.

I then got a call from Damon. His mission was to go to the Grill. Uncle John was supposed to meet him there and get the device. I hoped he did that.

"How'd did it go?" He asked.

"Better than expected." I reported. "She didn't have Elena. She actually sent her home. It made it so much easier to kill her."

"Ric is not going to like that." Damon remarked.

"Well, once she started to go after the people that I care about, all bets were off." I explained. "You should go see if she's really okay."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to see Matt and Tyler in the hospital." I explained. Anna was coming with me. I hung up and looked over to her. "Let's go."

With all that had happened, I had no idea how badly Matt was really hurt. I needed to find out. I was bringing Anna just in case it was life-threatening.

Thankfully, it was only a broken arm and bruised shoulder. I then went over to see Tyler.

"So did you make things better between you?" I asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Yeah, but there is some bad news." Tyler remarked. I braced myself for the worst. "Matt doesn't have health insurance and he owes over $1000 for everything that they did. He doesn't have that kind of money."

"I don't think that really qualifies as bad news." I pointed out. "Not in terms of what we've been through lately. Can't you just have your dad waive the fee, since he's the law?"

"I don't think so." He replied. "But I can try."

"You really need to at least try." I told him. "So when can he go home?"

"Right now, actually." Tyler said. "I was about to take him."

"Well how about I go with and then we can go to your place and ask your dad for a favor." I suggested. "And maybe we can do something else."

He smiled before we took Matt home. We told him we would take care of the bill. We then went to the mayoral mansion.

"Dad, can I ask a favor of you?" Tyler asked.

"Do you need an abortion?" Mayor Lockwood asked me. That caused me to blush bright red.

"No, Dad, Jill's not pregnant." Tyler responded. "It's about Matt. Something happened."

"How do you define something?" The mayor asked.

"We were working on a float and it collapsed on him." Tyler explained. "He's fine except for a broken arm. The thing is he can't pay his bills because he doesn't have insurance."

"I'll make them go away." The mayor promised.

The two of us then went to Tyler's room. Because of his dad's abortion comment, I was especially anxious to use a condom.

After a session of lovemaking, he took me home. I hurried and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was Founder's Day. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

The meeting with Isobel went very differently, as you can see. Plus, you can see that Bonnie and Anna don't like each other very much. As you know, the device wasn't fixed. Next chapter is the finale so please don't forget to review.


	18. Founder's Day

I woke up in the morning and showered. I then went to get dressed. Only this morning was not like most others. Because it was Founder's Day, the girls on the Miss Mystic court were supposed to wear period dresses as 1860s Southern Belle. I was _really_ looking forward to that. I'm so glad that fashion has evolved so we don't have to wear stuff like this anymore.

"Need a hand?" A voice asked as I looked behind me and there was Anna. She must have come in through my window. Yes, I do need to lock that because I don't like vampires constantly entering through it. "I happen to have worn clothes like this at one point."

Everything was period even my underwear which included a corset.

"Yes…" I admitted. "So when did dresses like this go out of style?"

"Well long dresses were pretty much mandatory until the 20s." Anna explained as she helped lace up my corset. It did make my boobs look bigger, but it also made it harder to breathe. I had to take a few breaths. "I remember the first time I wore a corset. Of course I don't have to breathe as much as you do."

Once I was in full dress, I wasn't sure how I was going to fit through the door. It actually wasn't that hard but my skirt was huge.

"So you're not going to dress up?" I asked, noting her normal Goth clothes.

"Nope, I lived it, so I don't feel the need to." She replied.

Elena and I basically had to walk to town square because our dresses were actually too big to fit in the car. We met Stefan and Damon who were dressed up in period clothes as well. Damon was in his actual Confederate uniform and Stefan was dressed like a Southern gentleman.

"So I want to see if I can find Tyler before we start." I told Stefan.

Tyler was dressed as a Confederate soldier as well but his uniform was a replica. He was going to be on the Willow Creek float.

"Well what a lovely lady we have." Tyler said, with an added Southern twang. "That's a mighty fine dress that you're wearing."

"Well thank you, Mister Lockwood." I replied, with an accent of my own. "Don't you just look dapper representing the Confederacy?"

"I don't think I could keep that up for a whole day." He replied in his normal voice. "But you really do look beautiful. I wish I could be on that float with you."

"Well during the Civil War, it was common for girls to have more than one suitor." I joked. He looked a little shocked. "I'm kidding. It was a shame due to the placement of the show. I gotta go, but I'll see you after the parade."

I kissed him before I walked over to Stefan.

The parade really wasn't all that fun. Tyler got to fake shoot someone. I got to stand on a slow moving float and wave at people. Needless to say, I was glad when it was over and I got to change into more modern and comfortable clothes.

Anna was also there to help me get out the dress, only she looked distressed.

"We have a big problem." She stated. "The rest of the tomb vampires are planning their attack tonight. They're after founding families."

"Let me find Damon." I told him. "He'll alert everyone."

I walked into the Grill where I found Damon. I was wearing a tan jacket, blue top and jeans. I definitely felt much more comfortable.

"Okay so here's the 411." I remarked. "Remember those vampires from the tomb that we didn't kill?"

"Yeah…" Damon said.

"Well Anna tells me that they are making their attack tonight." I explained. "We need a plan to combat them."

"Well there are at least 15 of them and we have me, you, Ric, Stefan, and Anna." He pointed out. "I don't think it's feasible to attack them head on, especially since we don't have any more vervain darts. Add that to you being completely human with all of the vulnerabilities that come with it. Yeah, you should really come up with a plan."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I remarked. "Just tell Ric. I'm going to go find Stefan."

Before I found him, I found Tyler out in the carnival.

"Well I think I like this look even better." He commented as he pulled me into a hug.

"Tyler, as much as I would love for to win me some giant stuffed animal, I really don't have the time for it now." I told him.

"Why not? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well the vampires from the tomb are here and they want to kill us, us being members of the founding families." I explained. "I have to find Stefan to tell him about it."

"Just tell me what I can do to help." Tyler requested.

"I don't know." I replied. "I don't know if you'd actually be able to fight them. How about you just take Matt and Caroline home tonight? Stay and enjoy the carnival. I'll handle all of the dirty work."

I began to walk through City Hall, which was open to the public.

I decided to text Anna.

"_Do you know when they're attacking." _I texted.

"_When the fireworks start." Anna replied. _

"_Where are they?" I asked._

"_They're already here." She responded. _

"John, we can do this." I heard Sheriff Forbes say. I needed to hear this.

"This is why the council was formed, Liz." Uncle John argued.

"I'm the sheriff." She said. "It's my call and we're not doing it."

"Richard, can I talk to Liz alone?" Uncle John requested. The mayor left the room and closed the door. That's when he spotted me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He dragged me out of City Hall. Were they talking about the device? It doesn't work. There's no actual problem with it but we needed to get people out.

"Mayor Lockwood, there are vampires here now and they want to attack when the fireworks start." I told him. "We can't set them off.''

"I know and we have a plan for it." He told me. "The festival will go on as planned."

He went to his podium and I found Stefan talking to Anna by his car.

"I don't know what we're going to do." I said. "But the council still plans to activate the device even though it doesn't work."

"What if Bonnie didn't dispel it?" Anna asked. "You know that she hate vampires."

"I saw her do the spell." Stefan argued.

"Do you speak Witch?" Anna asked. I saw the mayor was giving his speech and he made the signal for the fireworks to go off.

All of a sudden Stefan and Anna grabbed their heads like they were in searing pain. I think Anna was right. I then noticed that the deputies had vervain were attacking the suspected tomb vampires. They were coming this way.

"Give me the keys and get in the car." I ordered. Within seconds, I was in the driver's seat and started it up. They didn't have time to buckle up, but they really need to. I sped off.

I need to contact Caroline to make sure Tyler had gotten them out okay.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Tyler's driving but he's freaking out." She explained. "He's complaining about a sound."

"Caroline, grab the wheel." I heard Matt say. Oh no, I think it affects werewolves too. I then heard a crashing sound and the line went dead. At that same time, Anna and Stefan seemed to stop.

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

"It felt like my head was exploding." Anna commented. "But I feel better now."

"Did you talk to Elena?" Stefan asked.

"No, but apparently the device also affects werewolves." I explained. "Tyler crashed because he couldn't control the car. I have to make sure that they're okay."

"You drive." Stefan remarked. "I'll call Elena. Anna can call Caroline."

Stefan called Elena. It sounded like she was with Ric and they didn't know where Damon was. Damn it they must have grabbed him. I want to kill my uncle.

"They took them to your family's old building." Stefan responded. "We think Damon is there. We have to go there and rescue him like right now."

"But what about Tyler, Matt and Caroline?" I asked.

"I'll go find them." Anna promised. "You go help Damon."

Anna broke the back windshield and jumped out. Stefan didn't look very happy about that, but he could always fix it later.

I drove in the direction of the building, which was pretty close and saw Uncle John standing outside.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" I screamed at him.

"They're inside." Stefan commented.

"Go and try to save them." Uncle John remarked. "You'll never make it out of there alive. It would save me the trouble of trying to kill you."

"How does your ring protect you if a human tried it?" I asked as I clutched my stake.

"Come on, Jill." He said calmly. "You don't want to kill me. If you do you're no better than them."

"Pack your things and get the hell out of here." I ordered.

"Ah teens and their threats." He laughed as he walked away.

I ran to the building and found Bonnie standing by the door.

"You can't go in there." She warned me.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"What?" She replied in shock.

"The device affects werewolves too." I explained. "I was on the phone with Caroline when I heard a crash because Tyler was driving and couldn't maintain control because he had huge headache."

She then started to chant. I didn't have time for that. I ran inside and saw Stefan standing by the burning stares, before the flames suddenly died down. That must have been the spell.

"Let's go." I told Stefan as we ran down the stairs. I found the Mayor with a stake in his heart. I guess Uncle John had killed him.

"I found him." Stefan remarked as he grabbed Damon. I decided to help and we managed to get him out of there before the flames overtook the building.

So Stefan and Bonnie stayed to talk to the police. Damon took me home. Elena was going to come home with Aunt Jenna. They arrived shortly after I did. I saw Damon go downstairs and looked out my window to see them making out. I think Jenna caught them because she told Elena to come in. It was then I got a call from Anna.

"How is everyone?" I asked.

"It's bad, Jill." Anna told me. "The car crashed. The good news is Tyler and Matt are okay."

"What about Caroline?" I questioned in fear.

"She has internal bleeding." Anna replied. "I can't go back there because your uncle tipped the doctors off that my documents were fake. They think it's because I'm underage but I can't go back."

"Well I have bad news too." I added. "It's Tyler's dad."

Before I could finish talking, I heard a male scream come from downstairs. It sounded like Uncle John. I don't know why he was still here.

"Katherine." I heard him. She was here? How did she get inside? Okay I guess if she looks like Elena, that shouldn't be that hard.

"Hello John." Katherine said. She sounded like Elena with a slightly higher pitch to her voice. "Goodbye John."

John screamed again.

"Jill, are you there?" Anna asked through the phone.

"Anna…" I responded.

"What is it?" She questioned. "You were about to say something about Tyler's dad."

"We have bigger problems." I stated. "Katherine's back."

So Anna survived. That's good news at least. The bad news is everyone else is in trouble even without Katherine. Do you want to find out what's next? Well be on the look out for the 2nd story in the series, The High Road which should be out sometime next week. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review


End file.
